Nothing
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: (CHAPTER 3 SUDAH DIUPDATE!) Kisah tentang malaikat, dan manusia yang hampir bunuh diri. Malaikat itu jatuh cinta, bahkan mempreteli tubuhnya saja sanggup. Asal bisa bersama, tak ada yang tak bisa ia berikan. Saya tidak jago membuat cerita fantasi, dan semua 'peraturan malaikat' itu murni buatan saya. Bondage. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Eh, tapi itu bukan apa-apa, kok! Aku memang sudah seharusnya menolongmu, jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih begitu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nothing**

 _A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _Pair: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta_

 _Rate: M (For Safe)_

 _Genre: Alternate-Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, and A Little Bit of Bondage (Of course there's gonna be some torturing scenes here too, but it's_ _ **NOT**_ _that kind of BDSM-in-sex-themed-things. So, don't expect any sex scenes here, okay?)_

 _Picture_ : _To The Respective Owner_ ( _I found it on Zerochan._ )

 _Summary:_ Kisah tentang malaikat, dan manusia yang hampir bunuh diri. Malaikat itu jatuh cinta, bahkan mempreteli tubuhnya saja sanggup. Asal bisa bersama, tak ada yang tak bisa ia berikan. Saya tidak jago membuat cerita fantasi, dan semua 'peraturan malaikat' itu murni buatan saya. _Bondage_. _Don't like? Don't read_.

 _Warning: Human!Mine X Angel!Kise, Kise's Main POV, Alternate-Angel-Meet-Human-World AU, Contain Bondage, Torture, and Some Amputation Scenes (*Grinned* Soon, my readers, trust me._ _ **SOON**_ _), This Thing Is Gonna Be My First Multichapter, Lots of Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Don't like? Don't Read_

 _I_ _O_ _wn_ _N_ _othing_ _Except This Story_

 _Please Enjoy, And_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku hanyalah seorang malaikat yang menyukaimu, sejak dulu._

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua –atau tiga, mungkin?– tahun aku menyadari kalau aku sering memperhatikanmu dari atas sini. Untuk itu, aku harus pandai mencuri-curi waktu agar aku bisa sekedar menengokmu yang berada di bawah sana. Hanya pada saat aku bertugas sajalah, aku bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran di duniamu. Oke, tidak begitu bebas sebenarnya. Karena ketika aku berada di duniamu itu, tugasku banyak sekali! Sebelum aku bisa turun saja, aku harus melaporkan ini dan itu yang-sungguh-sangat-merepotkan sebelum aku bisa membiarkan tubuhku jatuh bebas menembus awan-awan lembut yang nyaman sekali~ Saking nyamannya, aku selalu membentangkan sayapku hanya ketika tubuhku sudah hampir mencapai tanah. Habisnya… hembusan angin malam, cahaya bintang-bintang, serta temaram bulan yang indah selalu membuatku ingin terus-terusan jatuh, sih! Ehehehe~

Tugasku sebenarnya sederhana; menyebarkan mimpi indah pada orang-orang saat mereka tengah tertidur. Dibilang sederhana itu kalau hanya dilihat dari judulnya saja. Dari definisinya? Beda lagi persoalannya. Aku mulai dari melaporkan keberangkatanku dari duniaku menuju dunia manusia dengan tugas ini, atas nama itu, mengajukan daerah ini, berdasarkan laporan itu, dan itu semua adalah serangkaian aturan dari kewajibanku yang memang sudah seperti itu. Haaaah, ditambah lagi aku juga harus meminta izin ketuaku yang maha-segala-mutlak (kalau boleh berkomentar, aku masih bingung sampai sekarang; kenapa warna matanya beda sebelah? Yang satu warna merah, yang sebelah lagi jingga) yang selalu mengingatkanku agar berhati-hari saat berkeliling dari atap ke atap setiap rumah yang kulewati.

Ini agak memalukan sih, tapi aku pernah nekat lompat bebas dari atap sebuah bangunan karena tujuanku berikutnya adalah sebuah rumah kecil dengan kebun yang indah tepat berada di samping bangunan tempatku berdiri. Karena aku tidak hati-hati memilih tempat untuk melompat, kepalaku terbentur tiang listrik. Pusiiiiiiing…. Setelah itu, tiang listrik itu roboh dan menghancurkan kebun rumah tujuanku. Aku bingung harus apa, jadilah kukembangkan sayapku lalu aku bergegas kabuuuuuur. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Midorimacchi -si peri gigi- dan Kurokocchi -rekanku yang sama-sama menyebarkan mimpi- yang melihat kejadian itu bukannya menolongku, mereka malah mengadukanku ke ketua (kalian jahat sekali…). Dan hasilnya? Aku dilarang untuk bertugas selama seminggu. Hueeeeeeee….

.

.

.

Aah, yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja berlalu. Tugasku untuk hari ini sudah selesai dan aku masih punya waktu setengah jam yang tersisa untuk menengokmu. Dengan cepat, kukepakkan sayapku dan kujelajahi kota tempatmu tinggal ini. Bagian pusat kota yang ramai akan gemerlap lampu pertokoan dan jalan yang masih agak ramai mulai tergantikan oleh kawasan gedung pemukiman yang semakin jauh ditelusuri, semakin redup dan sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang remang di kanan-kiri yang menerangi daerah sekitaran tempat ini. Sesampainya aku di gedung tujuanku, kulipat sayapku dan mulai kulangkahkan kedua kakiku yang melayang pelan, bertapak di atas angin malam, menelusuri gedung apartemen mungil berlantai empat ini untuk mencari sosokmu.

Tiba di atas atap, aku menemukanmu yang tengah menghisap rokok, terduduk santai di tepian pembatas atap, dengan kaki yang diayun-ayun mengikuti irama semilir angin yang berhembus. Aah, langit kelam dan angin malam seperti ini memang serasi denganmu; sama-sama _menawan_. Surai segelap biru malam yang sedikit melambai tertiup angin. Kulit coklat mengkilat yang terlihat dari lengan baju yang digulung sampai siku. Dan kesukaanku, adalah matamu. Biru. Dengan sorot dingin nan tajam, tengah menatap langit berbintang. Kau tahu? Setiap kali kau memandang langit dengan mata seperti itu, aku yang tak bisa terlihat olehmu selalu berdiri di depanmu, menatap ke dalam sepasang manikmu itu. Seolah, kita saling memandang. Sekarang pun aku tengah mengagumi sepasang bola matamu itu lagi, selalu mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang tengah kau pikirkan seraya menatap langit.

Tapi, hari ini aku lihat ada yang berbeda dengan binar matamu. Kenapa warnanya… meredup? Kenapa kau juga tampak kesal malam ini? He-hey! Jangan asal melempar putung rokok seperti itu, berbahaya! Dan, ah, hati-hati dengan langkahmu! Selangkah lagi kau maju, kau bisa jatuh!

Ah, Jangan-jangan, kau ingin—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Whuuush_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melompat! Apa kau sudah gila?! Aah, pokoknya aku tidak terima kalau manusia seindah dirimu ini mati dengan cara menyedihkan begitu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku _harus_! Aku langsung terbang melesat melewatimu yang masih jatuh (hanya mataku yang bermasalah, atau saat aku melihat wajahmu kau benar-benar menutup mata dengan senyum gembira?) dan kudorong bak sampah yang terisi penuh dengan kantong-kantong sampah -nampaknya cukup aman untuk menahanmu- di tempat yang kuperkirakan kau akan mendarat. Semoga kau selamat―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruuuuuk_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaah, untunglah kau mendarat tepat sesuai perkiraanku. Kuperhatikan kau juga masih bernafas dan tampaknya kau hanya sedikit syok saja, tidak ada luka atau cidera. Syukurlah…. Lagipula, hey, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Aku tak ingin melihat rupa indahmu itu hancur berkeping-keping, tahu….

Eh, sebentar... kau... tertawa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Aih, selagi kau tertawa matamu malah mengeluarkan airmata. Apa ini yang namanya tertawa sambil menangis? Hey, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Haaah, manusia memang mahluk yang benar-benar berbeda dari kami, yah―

"Ahahahahahahahaha, aku masih hidup rupanya! Ahahahahahahahaha, aku bodoh sekali!"

Itu ucapmu yang menutupi separuh wajah dengan telapak tangan kananmu sambil terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila. Duuh, kau ini kenapa, sih?! Oh ayolah, kau pria yang kuat! Jangan jadi orang gila seperti itu! Sekarang sudah larut sekali, dan sebentar lagi aku sudah harus kembali. Aargh, aku senang kau selamat, tapi aku masih ingin tetap memastikan keadaanmu ini sampai kau pulang! Aku mohon, pulang dan istirahatlah untuk sekarang….

.

.

.

Setelah kau menyeka semua bekas air mata dari wajahmu, syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangkit dan beranjak turun dari bak sampah itu. Tapi, matamu masih menunjukkan perpaduan emosi yang aneh. Senyum yang tidak biasa itu juga sedikit menakutiku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang manusia sepertimu. Sungguh. Tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi aku mengikutimu dari belakang. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga, kita sampai di depan pintu apartemenmu. Kau memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintunya, melepas sepatu, lalu segera menuju ke kasur dan merebahkan dirimu di sana. Aku? Masih mengikutimu yang masuk ke dalam sambil terus memperhatikanmu.

"... Haaah, kukira aku akan mati, ternyata tidak. Haha."

Dasar manusia bodoh! Sebegitu bencinyakah kau pada hidupmu? Asal kau tahu saja, semua orang yang mati bunuh diri selalu memohon-mohon pada kami untuk dihidupkan kembali! Setidaknya, hargailah hidup yang kau miliki ini!

"Yaah, mungkin memang belum saatnya, tapi, siapa yang tahu?"

Kalau soal itu, memang benar. Aku sempat mengintip arsipmu dan _waktumu_ memang bukan hari ini. Toh aku tidak melihat salah seorangpun dari para bangsa _Grim Reaper_ itu tadi. Makanya, kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu hancur. _Sayang_. Itu saja.

"... Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang menyelamatkanku?"

.

.

.

.

―Eh?

"Seingatku, jarak antara bak sampah dengan perkiraan posisiku akan mendarat itu agak jauh. Terlalu jauh malah. Tidak mungkin benda itu bergerak sendiri, kan?"

.

.

.

.

... Aduh, kau mulai memikirkannya... gawat! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, kumohon! Nanti kau bisa benar-benar jadi gila dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur dan memikirkan cara mencari pekerjaan besok... dasar bos sialan..."

Fyuuh, kukira kau akan terus-terusan memikirkannya, ternyata tidak. Dan, ah, pantas saja. Karena hal itulah kau tampak kesal. Kau bangkit untuk mematikan lampu, kembali ke atas kasur, dan menaikkan selimutmu. Menutup mata, kau berbisik lirih.

"... Aku tahu aku mulai gila, apalagi karena berbicara sendiri seperti ini. Yaah, aku mungkin tak bisa melihatmu, tapi jika kau yang menolongku tadi benar-benar ada di sini... terima kasih. Doakan aku beruntung untuk besok. Selamat malam." Kemudian, nafasmu mulai melambat dan kau jatuh tertidur.

... Tak kusangka kau akan berkata begitu. Ada letupan rasa hangat yang menyeruak menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman. Eh, tapi itu bukan apa-apa, kok! Aku memang sudah seharusnya menolongmu, jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih begitu. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku mau saja menampakkan diri di hadapanmu, tapi tidak bisa. Itu melanggar peraturan. Jadi, sepertinya akan jadi sedikit sulit bagimu untuk bisa melihatku. Hmp! Baiklah, sepertinya aku punya bubuk mimpi untukmu, dan, hey! Aku ingat kalau aku membuat ini sebelum berangkat tadi; bubuk emas. Orang yang ditaburi oleh bubuk ini akan mendapatkan keberuntungan untuk mendapatkan hal yang paling diinginkannya. Kutaburi dirimu dengan bubuk mimpi, lalu kububuhkan juga bubuk spesial yang sungguh sulit dibuat ini untukmu. Oh, aku juga akan memberikanmu sehelai bulu dari sayapku. Semoga ini bisa menjadi jimat yang berguna untukmu. Kuletakkan di samping kepalamu, agar saat kau bangun, kau akan langsung menemukannya. Kukecup keningmu itu, sambil perlahan aku melayang mendekati jendela kamarmu, bersiap meninggalkan dirimu yang sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Selamat malam, mimpilah yang indah," dan aku mengepakkan sayapku kembali ke duniaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **(To Be Continued~)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wuah, hai-hai semuanya! Ini saya cuma berusaha ngetik ide yang sebenernya udah agak lama saya punya di kepala, tapi gegara kebanyakan pr dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan seorang pelajar… ya, kantong matalah yang jadi korban *elus muka*. Ingin deh kayak Kise, keliling-keliling pas malem sambil terjun bebas gitu… sedangkan saya yang nulis ini cuma bisa nenggelemin diri dalam berbagai kertas-kertas tugas *hiks*. Aah, yang penting saya berusaha produktif! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo semangaaaaat! #self-supporting

 _Well_ , kayaknya ini bener-bener jadi ff _multichaper_ pertama saya, ya? Apalagi saya ini paling lemah di genre fantasi, jadi mohon maaf kalo nanti kedepannya ada yang nganggep 'aturan-aturan malaikatnya' aneh atau gimana yah, maaf! *bungkuk*. Dan soal semua hal yang ada di _warning_ di bagian paling atas itu benar, gak ada yang bohong. Meski gitu, saya yang sebenernya saya orangnya diam-diam-sadis (Bukti? Silahkan kalian baca ff saya yang judulnya 'Hujan' dari _fandom_ sebelah /jadi promosi) pengen coba nurunin _rating_. Tau deh nanti bisa beneran sebatas M atau nyampe _rating_ MA…. ( _Note_ : cuma saya ato ini ff ketiga saya yang _ending_ nya berakhir pas pada tidur mulu, yah?)

.

.

Eniwey, jika anda ingin menyampaikan hal-hal seperti _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau mungkin bahkan pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, mohon beritahu saya lewat kolom _review_ , karena disini kita semua juga masih perlu banyak belajar dan saya juga masih harus banyak-banyak belajar di sini, bersama kalian semua! Jadi, mohon bantuannya! ^ ^

Akhir kata, jika anda sekalian berkenan silahkan pencet tombol _fav_ , _follow_ , dan anda juga bisa menulis pendapat anda di kolom _review_ yang terdapat di halaman ini. Profil saya juga silahkan dicek. Semua pendapat anda akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame, okay_? Jika ingin memberi kritik, anda bisa sekaligus memberikan saran, jadi kedua pihak 'sama-sama senang'. Yak, mohon tunggu kelanjutannya, yah! Sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran penenggak(?) Fr*it T*a, dan salam yang paling manis untuk kalian semua! XD

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai-hai! Maaf kalo mungkin ini kurang panjang + agak lama apdetnya, saya banyak ulangan, mana udah sebulan gak enak badan pula… meriang, tapi di termometer gak panas, batuk berdahak, pusing, lemes, dan pilek, _great_. Oya, _chapter_ ini isinya kayak ngasih liat berbagai hubungan Kise dengan anggota Kisedai + Momoi (seneng _harem_ nya Kise btw), dan di paling bawah nanti ada sesi balas _review_ bersama pembahasan aturan -yang telat dimasukin, duh- tentang 'dunia fantasi' di sini. Selamat membaca! ^ ^

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dasar—_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ryouta, kita harus bicara. Di Ruanganku. Sekarang," titah sang ketua-maha-mutlak ketika melihatku kembali dari dunia manusia yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Tak biasanya dia memanggilku ke ruangannya dengan nada suara yang serius begitu. Kakiku langsung mendadak kaku, apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu? Karena dia hanya pernah memanggilku ke ruangannya dengan nada yang sama berkat 'insiden tiang listrik' yang dilaporkan oleh Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi yang sungguh membuatku malu. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap memaksakan kakiku untuk segera mengikuti langkah cepat ketuaku. Begitu sampai, dia langsung membukakanku pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk lalu menyuruhku untuk segera duduk menghadap meja kerjanya sebelum dia sendiri juga ikut duduk di balik meja hitam yang senantiasa rapi tersebut. Jemari dari kedua belah tangannya saling bertaut di depan mulut, menutupinya dengan kesan serius. Tatapan mata beriris _heterochromia_ merah-jingga itu juga tak luput untuk ikut fokus menatapku.

"Kise Ryouta. Untuk menghemat waktu istirahatmu ini, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja," ucapnya datar. "Kenapa kau menolong manusia itu?"

Spontan, aku langsung mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maaf?" Tanyaku sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahi. Seingatku, benar-benar tak ada siapapun saat aku menolongnya tadi. Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu akan hal ini?

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mengamatimu selama beberapa waktu, dan tampaknya kau memang sering memperhatikan manusia berambut biru tua itu. Untunglah dia tidak mengganggu kinerjamu dalam menjalankan tugas. Justru, malah bisa dibilang dia telah memberimu semangat dalam melaksanakan kewajibanmu. Sebagai informasi saja, aku memang tidak keberatan jika kau menggunakannya sebagai motivasi, tapi—" Dia berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "—Memperhatikan seorang manusia secara khusus bahkan juga menolongnya sampai seperti itu tentu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendapat teguran dariku, karena kita tidak boleh terlalu berikatan dengan mereka. Untuk itu, bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya masih dengan raut wajah serius yang tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Aah, mengamatiku rupanya. Pantas saja. Aku juga lupa kalau mata-beda-warna miliknya bisa melihat semua hal yang ingin dia lihat. Sekarang, aku harus berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eer… soal itu… aku hanya tak ingin dia mati seperti itu. Simpati saja, tapi kurasa… itu juga karena aku men—ah, karena waktu itu aku tidak melihat seorangpun _grim reaper_ saat itu, yang artinya hidupnya belum berakhir sampai di sana. Iya, itu dia. Lagipula, sebagai seorang malaikat, menolong semua mahluk tanpa terkecuali tentu sudah menjadi kewajiban. Jadi, sepertinya itu saja," jawabku sedikit gugup karena matanya masih saja menatapku dengan raut wajah datarnya yang memang agak rumit untuk dipahami. Tapi, kau tahu? Hampir saja mengatakan kata 'menyukai' untuk seseorang yang jelas-jelas berbeda ras di hadapan ketuamu seperti tadi itu tentu saja cukup menakutkan. Benar-benar momen yang 'nyaris'.

"Benarkah? Tak ada apapun lagi yang ingin kau katakan selain itu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang dimajukan sedikit bersama pandangan menyelidiki.

"Ah, iya…. Dan, uhm, apa aku sudah boleh kembali?"

Dia terdiam dan memandangiku sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas panjang yang sarat akan rasa lelah, "Haah, baiklah. Sekarang kau sudah boleh beristirahat, dan jangan lupa untuk membuat laporan pekerjaanmu malam ini," katanya sambil tangannya diarahkan pada pintu, memberi gestur yang mempersilahkanku keluar dan beristirahat di kamarku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan tanganku baru saja hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, sebelum hawa dingin yang membuat kakiku kembali kaku muncul bersama sepasang telapak tangan beku yang meremas kedua bahuku, berhasil menghentikanku.

"Sebagai seseorang yang bertanggung jawab penuh untuk memimpin semua bangsa malaikat dan peri di sini, aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit nasehat untukmu," desisnya pelan dengan nada sedikit mengancam, "Berhati-hatilah pada manusia. Meski mereka tampak cantik, indah, atau entah apalagi yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka… aku yakin kau mengerti alasan mengapa sebagian dari mereka dijebloskan ke bagian terdalam dari neraka."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, sambil benar-benar memutar gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, lalu tak lupa juga untuk menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Bergegas pergi ke ruanganku untuk membereskan semua peralatanku sebelum nantinya aku bisa mengistirahatkan pikiranku yang lelah pada bantal-bantal empuk di atas kasur. Suara ketukan sepatuku bergema di lorong berlantai kayu, dan kuhiraukan saja keadaan sepi di sini sambil memikirkan _mu_. Beberapa tanda tanya mulai merasuki isi kepala; Apa kini kau masih terlelap? Indahkah mimpi yang kau dapat? Bekerjakah bubuk emasku? Apa keberuntungan akan menyertaimu? Apa kau akan dapat pekerjaan baru?

Dan, apakah kau akan bahagia? Bisakah aku melihatmu esok malam? Tanpa senyuman aneh dan airmata?

Kuharap, semua jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Karena aku tahu, perasaan hangat yang muncul sewaktu aku mendengarmu berterima kasih secara tak langsung padaku itu disebut dengan _cinta_. Mau apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Karena aku tak mau kehilangan bagian terindah dari langit malam yang selalu duduk di atap apartemennya. Aku _tidak_ mau.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kise-kun? Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan padamu kemarin?" Tanya Kurokocchi sambil membantuku membuat laporan dengan suaranya yang ringan nan tenang seperti biasa, namun kini bersama sedikit kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, yah? Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya diberi sedikit nasehat olehnya," jawabku mengutarakan kejujuran. Setidaknya aku mengatakan kebenaran. Di balik wajah polosnya, dia sungguh sangat lihai untuk mengetahui kebohongan yang disimpan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau itu benar-benar hanya sebuah nasehat, kenapa kau sesuram ini? Bahkan, coba lihat, kau sudah salah membuat bagian ini untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya," tegurnya sambil menunjuk beberapa buah paragraf yang tertera di atas kertas-kertas laporan yang tengah kubuat.

Lihat? Persis seperti perkataanku barusan, ucapannya benar semua. Begitu juga dengan pekerjaanku yang di tunjuknya, memang berantakan dan kacau balau. Sedangkan aku hanya terpaku memandangi kertas-kertasku itu tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Katakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Tak perlu takut, aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana baiknya perlakuan Akashi-kun terhadapku. Memangnya, nasehat macam apa yang diberikannya?"

Mendengar nada halus yang menenangkan bersama tatapan manik langit sebening kristal yang menyenangkan darinya, memang selalu mampu menghangatkan hati dan pikiran. Rekan sesama penebar mimpiku ini memang paling terkenal sering menjadi tempat bercerita. Entah itu dari bangsa malaikat, bangsa peri, bahkan juga para bangsa malaikat pencabut nyawa (atau sebut saja _grim reaper_ ). Lagipula, hanya dia yang cukup dekat dengan ketua untuk sekadar mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dengan santainya, yang entah bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya (Aku saja tidak berani untuk sekadar memanggil nama ketua dalam hati, sedangkan Kurokocchi bisa dengan enteng memanggil namanya… hebat).

Menghela nafas sejenak, aku pun menyerah untuk terus 'tertutup' padanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum simpul, "Kau memang selalu bisa menenangkan hati orang banyak, yah? Itu hanya nasehat tentang perilakuku yang terlalu sering memperhatikan manusia berambut biru tua itu…. Apa aku terlalu sering memperhatikannya? Apa perhatianku padanya terlalu berlebihan? Atau, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyaku kembali padanya sambil berusaha berfokus mengoreksi berbagai kesalahan tulis yang ada di kertas laporan buatanku.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, mungkin saja. Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan, tentu Akashi-kun tidak perlu sampai memanggilmu ke ruangannya seperti tadi malam, bukan?" Jawabnya seraya kedua tangan mungil –untuk ukuran lelaki– miliknya itu sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas lain yang berserakan di mejaku, "Dan, hey, sepertinya kau belum pernah benar-benar memberitahukanku soal manusia yang sanggup merebut hatimu ini. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, pandanganku dari kertas di depanku langsung teralihkan kepada sepasang manik yang menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kurokocchi… kau akan membuatku sangat malu kalau ini sampai tersebar—"

"—Dan akan selalu kupastikan agar hal itu tidak terjadi, Kise-kun. Aku hanya ingin membantu mengangkat beban di hatimu, dan kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa percaya padaku karena akulah orang yang selalu mengurusimu selama pelatihanmu dulu. Benar, kan?" Tatapnya penuh kelembutan sambil mengusap punggung tanganku dengan rasa sayang.

…'Mengangkat beban', ya? Sebegitu mengkhawatirkannyakah aku? Tapi, melihat keinginan kuatnya yang berusaha keras untuk membantu, kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk membagi sedikit-banyak dari berbagai hal yang kutahu tentang _dirimu_.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar-benar pandai dalam hal bujuk-membujuk, ya? Jadi… aku mulai dari mana?"

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan pertamamu dengannya? Maksudku, kapan kau pertama kali melihatnya?"

"Soal itu… aku pertama kali melihatnya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, di sekitaran gedung apartemennya yang kulewati saat aku masih terbilang baru dalam bertugas—"

"—Dan kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ahaha, kau bisa katakan begitu. Saat itu aku baru hendak kembali, sebelum aku melihatnya berada di— hey, kau tak perlu berwajah seperti itu!" Omelku padanya yang memajukan muka seraya mata bulatnya menatapku lekat-lekat dengan raut wajah _kelewat_ serius. Aku mungkin senang dengan perhatiannya, tapi tentu saja tidak nyaman untuk dipandangi begitu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya benar-benar penasaran. Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali, Kise-kun." Sahutnya sambil membetulkan posisinya.

"Baiklah. Saat aku hendak kembali, aku melihatnya berada di dalam gang sempit dekat sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku penasaran, untuk apa ada seseorang yang mau berlama-lama di tempat gelap dan pengap di tengah malam seperti itu, jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya, Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak, apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Ehm, apa kau masih ingat soal anjing _Golden Retriever_ liar yang menggemaskan dengan ekor yang selalu bergoyang-goyang itu? Yang pernah menggonggong manja kepada kita di depan rumah seorang anak saat kau masih menjadi instrukturku dalam menjalankan tugas dulu?"

"Ah, iya. Anjing yang agak besar dan berambut keemasan yang sangat jinak itu, kan? Anjing itu, apa yang dilakukan manusia itu padanya?"

"Aku melihatnya sedang membalut perban pada tubuh anjing malang yang ternyata tengah terluka itu, lalu memberinya makan sambil mengusap-usapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia bahkan membiarkan anjing itu melompat dan menjilatinya dengan senang sementara dia membalasnya dengan pelukan sambil tertawa-tawa dengan wajah gembira. Aku senang melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu…."

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya karena hal itu? Karena, kau tahu, adalah suatu hal yang terpuji untuk mau menolong sesama mahluk hidup seperti itu."

"Ahaha, Kurokocchi, kau mengerti! Aku senang sekali! Iya, dia memang baik hati, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, kulihat ada seorang _grim reaper_ yang menggendong anjing manis itu. Saat kutanya, _grim reaper_ itu bercerita kalau anjing itu mati di dalam dekapan seorang manusia yang kemudian menguburkan mayatnya secara baik-baik. Kuminta ia untuk menunjukkanku manusia mana yang maksudkannya, dan ternyata itu _dia_. Masih mengusap air mata di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan taburan bunga _Daisy_ yang kuperkirakan adalah makam sederhana untuk anjing itu. Bukankah itu sedikit manis nan mengharukan, Kurokocchi?"

Kurokocchi tersenyum, "Iya Kise-kun, tampaknya dia adalah orang yang berhati baik."

"Aah, tentu saja! Makanya, mulai dari hari itulah aku mulai sering memperhatikannya. Aku juga sering melihatnya menolong orang lain, menolong hewan-hewan yang terluka, bahkan juga menyirami bunga-bunga liar yang kekeringan di tepi jalan! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan orang dengan hati selembut itu?"

"Aku paham, Kise-kun, aku paham. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mengerti kenapa kau selalu jadi yang paling akhir untuk kembali. Lalu, bagaimana dengan penampilannya? Seperti apa dia?"

"Ah, kalau soal itu, kau bisa mengatakan kalau dia seindah langit malam, hahaha~" jawabku enteng sambil bangun dan meregangkan kedua tanganku yang pegal ke udara.

"Langit malam?" Mata bulatnya memandangku bingung, "Kise-Kun, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta sepertimu. Bisa kau jelaskan saja?"

"Oh, baiklah. Mohon maafkan aku yang mendadak jadi sedikit puitis, Kurokocchi. Aku hanya senang saja menjadikannya sebagai penghias pemandangan malamku. Ahahaha," kurapikan dulu bajuku sebelum kembali duduk. "Ehm… dia punya tubuh yang tegap, kulit coklat mengkilat, rambut sebiru gelapnya malam, dan matanya yang juga biru itu, seperti ada kepingan kerlip bintang yang tertanam di dalamnya," terangku sambil menangkupkan pipi dengan kedua tangan dengan bayangan dirinya dalam kepala. "Dia juga sering duduk-duduk di atap apartemennya, sementara angin malam meniup rambutnya dan bintang-bintang menerangi binar matanya. Indaaah sekali~ Oh, oh! Hawanya juga sangat maskulin, dan benar-benar gagah! Dia sungguh sempurna!" Tandasku dengan wajah ceria.

Kurokocchi tertawa ringan untuk sejenak dengan gelak yang tidak terlalu keras. Tidak sepertiku, hawa lembutnya benar-benar terasa bahkan juga di dalam suara tawanya, "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya? Tapi aku masih penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan sampai Akashi-kun harus memanggilmu hanya untuk membicarakan manusia itu? Kau masih belum memberitahuku."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tak akan bilang apapun soal ini juga kan, Kurokocchi?"

Ia memajukan posisi kursi yang didudukinya agar bisa mendapat jarak yang lebih dekat denganku sebelum kembali menatapku dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Kise-kun. Semua percakapan kita saat ini, tidak ada yang akan kusebarkan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Baiklah…. Saat aku menengoknya di atap apartemennya seperti biasa, dia tiba-tiba melompat. Aku panik sekali, aku tak ingin dia mati seperti itu. Aku pernah melihat kapan _waktunya_ akan tiba dari _grim reaper_ yang menunjukkan dirinya padaku soal anjing tadi itu, dan kemarin itu belum _saatnya_. Toh tidak ada seorangpun dari bangsa _grim reaper_ itu di sana dan bisa saja memang aku yang telah ditentukan oleh takdirnya untuk menjadi penyelamatnya, kudorong saja bak sampah yang ada di sana ke tempatnya akan mendarat. Syukurlah dia selamat tanpa cidera, hanya sedikit syok saja." Aku berdehem sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan tenggorokan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku mengikutinya pulang sampai ke kamarnya, dan ternyata dia sedang ada masalah dengan bosnya sampai harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Oh iya, bisa kau tebak apa yang dia ucapkan, Kurokocchi?"

"Dan apakah itu, Kise-kun?"

"Secara tidak langsung, dia berterima kasih padaku. 'Aku mungkin tak bisa melihatmu, tapi jika kau yang menolongku tadi benar-benar ada di sini… terima kasih. Doakan aku beruntung untuk besok. Selamat malam,' begitu katanya. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, jadi kutaburkan bubuk emas buatanku padanya lalu kuberikan juga sehelai bulu sayapku ini di dekat bantalnya—"

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Kurokocchi dengan wajah panik, "Kau… memberikannya bulu sayapmu?"

"I-iya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?!" Balasku tak kalah panik, "Apa akan terjadi hal buruk?! Apa itu akan menyakitinya?! Aduuh, kupikir itu bisa berguna sebagai jimat—"

"Ah, maaf! Maksudku bukan begitu, Kise-kun! Tenanglah dulu, oke?" Potongnya dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah mulai kembali seperti semula sambil berusaha menenangkanku, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau akan memberikannya hadiah seperti itu."

"Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bukan hal-hal yang buruk, kan? Atau sesuatu yang membahayakannya, kan?" Tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan diri padanya.

"Tentu tidak, Kise-kun. Memang benar, bulu sayap kita bisa dijadikan jimat untuk memberikan perlindungan pada manusia yang menerimanya. Dan, uhm… mungkin aku tidak memberitahukan soal hal ini pada masa pelatihanmu dulu, tapi—" Raut wajahnya berubah serius sambil tangannya mencengkram kedua bahuku, "—Manusia yang menerima bulu sayap itu akan memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat si pemilik sayap, Kise-kun. Sekarang, selama dia masih menyimpan bulu itu, dia bisa melihatmu! Ini bisa jadi masalah serius jika sampai didengar Akashi-kun!"

Aku hanya bisa terbelalak. Antara senang, takut, dan bingung. Senang karena setelah sekian lama, pada akhirnya dia bisa melihatku. Tapi juga takut karena ini benar-benar sudah melanggar peraturan yang ada, dan aku bingung memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan nanti. Bahkan, kini aku hanya bisa menjawab pernyataan yang teramat jelas dari Kurokocchi tadi dengan—

"… Ha?"

* * *

Terlepas dari berbagai percakapan berselip fakta mengejutkan dari Kurokocchi barusan, laporanku sudah selesai kubuat dan juga telah diperiksa ulang secara teliti oleh mata birunya yang bulat. Sekarang, aku harus menyerahkannya pada ketua lalu meminta tanda tangannya pada surat izin tertulis yang juga kubawa bersama laporanku untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, agar aku bisa segera melaksanakan tugasku. Sedikit tak enak untuk menemuinya, mengingat keadaan yang agak 'dingin' di antara kami kemarin malam. Tapi karena sudah berada di depan ruangannya, tentu aku tak lagi bisa kemana-mana. Kutarik nafas sejenak sebelum perlahan mengetuk pintu kayu berukiran flora yang berhiaskan sentuhan emas di sana-sini, lalu aku masuk sambil berusaha secara lembut mengucapkan permisi pada ketuaku yang tengah duduk nyaman di balik mejanya yang senantiasa rapi sambil menyesap isi cangkir porselen putih bersih yang menguarkan harum kopi di ruangan ini.

"Per–permisi, ketua. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu sebentar, ini laporan dari tugasku kemarin dan aku juga ingin meminta persetujuanmu untuk keberangkatanku menuju dunia manusia," ucapku sedikit gugup sambil perlahan meletakkan laporan dan surat izinku di dekat piring _saucer_ yang berwarna senada dengan cangkir di tangannya. Meneguk lagi kopinya, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup kepulan uap panas beraroma tajam itu dalam-dalam, dan setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian meletakkannya kembali dengan jemari yang mulai meraih laporanku di atas meja dan membacanya dengan wajah tenang yang tidak biasa.

"Dengan teguranku kemarin, kau masih berani meminta persetujuanku untuk membiarkanmu pergi ke sana, begitu saja? Kau serius, hm?" Tanyanya secara ringan dan acuh-tak-acuh untuk sekedar menatapku sementara matanya tetap fokus membaca laporanku di tangannya. Nada suaranya boleh kau sebut 'dingin', tapi kulihat ada sedikit rasa lelah yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Aku tahu kalau aku takut padanya, dan aku tetap harus berusaha untuk selalu menghormatinya. Jadi, tentu kujawab pertanyaannya dengan 'Aku serius, ketua!' bersama ketetapan hati yang mantap untuk bisa menjalankan tugasku menebar mimpi. Aku selalu senang saat aku mengingat wajah bahagia anak-anak yang tidur dengan senyuman berkat mimpi indah yang kuberikan. Tentu hal kecil seperti meminta izin padanya akan jadi terasa ringan ketika teringat semua hal-hal manis itu di dunia manusia.

Bola dwiwarna itu melirik tajam padaku dengan hawa dingin yang jauh lebih menusuk tulang daripada berada di benua kutub bumi yang penuh dengan bongkahan es batu. Meletakkan kembali laporanku ke atas meja, kali ini dia menatapku tepat di kedua mata dalam-dalam. Semakin lama matanya menatapku, semakin bergemetarlah jemari tanganku.

Tak nyaman dengan suasana yang mencekam seperti ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "A, anu… jadi, bagaimana?"

Hawa dingin darinya langsung berlalu dan kulihat alisnya naik satu saat aku menanyakan itu, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Balasnya dengan balik bertanya.

"Ehm, jadi, apa aku sudah boleh pergi ke dunia manusia?"

Mengehela nafas keras dengan wajah pasrah, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena perak dari saku kemejanya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menandatangi surat izin itu, lalu menyimpan pena peraknya ke tempatnya semula sebelum kembali memandangiku bergantian dengan surat izin di tangannya. "Masih ingat dengan semua nasehatku kemarin?"

"I, iya…."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karena kalau nanti aku sampai melihatmu macam-macam… kau akan tahu sendiri, mengerti?" Ancamnya dengan seringai _andalannya_ itu sambil menyodorkan kembali surat izinku. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar merinding. Setelah kuterima surat izinku dengan tangan gemetar ketakutan, aku hanya sanggup mengucapkan 'Terima kasih!' sambil terbirit-birit meninggalkan ruangan karena dia masih saja memasang senyumannya yang mengerikan! Menutup pintu, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mencari Momoicchi dan menyerahkan surat izin yang kini telah bertanda tangan itu.

Momoicchi, secara teknis bisa dibilang sebagai seorang pengatur keperluan para malaikat dan peri. Setiap harinya, ia akan mendata semua izin untuk keluar-masuk dunia manusia dan juga mengatur jatah dari berbagai jenis bubuk ajaib untuk setiap malaikat dan peri yang akan melaksanakan tugas. Setelah izinku dikonfirmasi, gadis periang itu -seperti biasa- akan memberikanku sekantong bubuk mimpi untuk kusebar dan—

"Momoicchi, apa ini?" Tanyaku keheranan saat melihatnya menyematkan sesuatu di dadaku.

"Ah, ini pemberian dariku. Batu ini jenisnya batu rubi. Lihat, warna delima yang seperti ini cantik, kan? Warnanya juga sama seperti warna mataku!" Ujarnya selesai memasangkan batu itu sambil menunjuk kemilau sepasang delima di wajahnya yang menatapku ceria. Sangat cocok dengan pipi merona, tubuh semampai, beserta rambut panjang terurai warna merah jambunya.

Kuusap rubi indah berkilauan yang kini terpasang apik itu, "Ahahaha, iya, ini cantik sekali! Terima kasih banyak, Momoicchi! Tapi, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Eeeh?! Kenapa? Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan kemarin, dan aku diberi tahu kalau batu itu bisa memberikan keberuntungan pada orang yang memilikinya, jadi kupikir mungkin aku bisa membersihkannya sedikit lalu menghadiahkannya padamu. Apa kau tak suka?" Ungkapnya panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Momoicchi! Aku suka sekali dengan pemberianmu ini, sungguh! Hanya saja, kenapa aku?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sambil memilin-milin untaian rambut panjangnya, "Soal itu… aku melihatmu dipanggil ketua ke ruangannya kemarin. Aku tidak tidak terlalu yakin ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua, dan mengingat ada hawa tidak enak saat aku melintas di depan sana membuatku semakin penasaran, tapi aku tak ingin jadi mengganggu urusan kalian. Jadi… aku berpikir kalau mungkin saja kau hanya terkena suatu kesialan, seperti dulu saat kau dilaporkan oleh Tetsu-kun dan Midorin dan kau langsung disuruh menghadap ketua karena telah menabrak tiang listrik, pfft!" kikiknya geli menahan tawa sambil menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek.

Kini, giliranku yang mengerucutkan bibir, "Momoicchi, ayolah, jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Aku malu sekali waktu itu…."

"Hahahaha, aduuh, maafkan aku Ki-chan! Aku hanya teringat saja, entah semerah apa wajahmu itu sekembalinya kau ke sini! Maafkan aku, ya? Oke?" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut, berusaha membujukku yang tengah cemberut dengan wajah menunduk, "Nah, sebagai temanmu, tentu aku cukup prihatin melihatmu kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu. Daripada hal itu terulang kembali atau malah kau mendapat nasib yang bisa saja lebih buruk lagi, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku memberikan sebuah hal kecil untuk membantumu di saat seperti ini? Karena, semua bisa saja terjadi. Iya, kan?"

Kutatap iris mata delima bulat kembar yang melembut itu. Senang rasanya bisa punya teman periang yang begitu pengertian. Tersenyum padanya, aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Iya, dan terima kasih banyak untuk perhatiannya, Momoicchi. Aku akan menjaga rubi merah delima pemberianmu ini sebaik mungkin, dan semoga Kurokocchi bisa cepat menyadari perasaanmu padanya," cengiranku melebar tatkala selesai mengucapkan itu. Momoicchi memang telah menyukai Kurokocchi sejak lama, dan cukup menggemaskan melihatnya tergagap untuk sekadar berusaha bercakap-cakap singkat dengannya.

Wajahnya langsung memerah padam dan volume suaranya juga mengecil secara drastis, "I-iya… semoga Tetsu-kun menyadarinya…."

Kuusap puncak kepalanya dengan gemas, "Baiklah, gadis-yang-tengah-jatuh-cinta, Aku pergi dulu!"

Dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, "Eh, iya…"

"Ahaha, sepertinya sekarang kaulah yang lebih membutuhkan rubi ini dibanding aku, Momoicchi. Kau yakin akan tetap memberikannya padaku?"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia mengomeliku dengan gestur yang justru membuatku semakin gemas, "Ki-chan! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Kalau aku bilang aku memberikannya, tentu aku sudah serius untuk memberikannya! Lagipula, kau sudah harus berangkat, kan? Cepat pergi sana!"

"Hmp, aku tidak mau pergi sebelum melihatmu sukses membuat Kurokocchi jatuh hati padamu!" Ledekku sambil iseng memalingkan muka dan melipat tangan di dada.

Wajah meronanya sekarang jadi dua kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya, "Uuuugh! Kau ini berisik sekali! Sudah sana! Cepatlah pergi dan laksanakan tugasmu sebelum ketua mengamuk dan Mukkun pergi untuk makan cemilan tanpa mau membukakan gerbang untukmu!"

Tingkahnya yang seperti ini memang selalu membuatku tertawa, dan rambutnya yang selalu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang sedang marah ini membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan, "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa, Momoicchi!" Dan aku mulai mengepakkan sayap untuk pergi ke gerbang.

"Sampai jumpa, Ki-chan! Semoga dengan rubi itu kau benar-benar tidak menabrak tiang listrik lagi! Ahahahaha!" Serunya lantang diiringi gelakkan tawa.

Aku bisa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar Momoicchi….

* * *

Aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekarang, dan syukurlah Murasakibaracchi masih berjaga di sana. Ia bertugas untuk menjaga gerbang yang berbatasan langsung dengan dunia manusia dan memastikan keamanan kami semua, seperti tipikal penjaga pada umumnya. Meski sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk memakan berbagai cemilan dan makanan manis, ia memiliki tubuh besar nan tegap yang kuat untuk menjaga keamanan. Ditambah lagi, Murasakibaracchi adalah penjaga kepercayaan ketua yang dititahkan langsung untuk memegang kunci gerbang yang memisahkan kedua langit. Antara langit kayangan milik surga, dengan langit berbintang milik manusia.

"Halo, Murasakibaracchi! Bisa bukakan gerbangnya untukku?" Sapaku ramah begitu tiba di hadapannya.

Dia melirikku dengan tatapan iris ungu lembayung sayu miliknya itu, "Hmm? Ooh, halo juga Kisechin. Sebentar yah…" dia lantas melepaskan sebuah kunci emas yang dikalungkan di lehernya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pada gerbang, memutar kunci tersebut, dan akhirnya membuat gerbang tersebut terbuka cukup lebar untukku bisa pergi keluar.

Sambil mengucapkan 'Terima kasih, ya!', aku langsung mengembangkan sayapku. Tapi sebelum aku bisa terjun ke dunia manusia, seruan Murasakibaracchi menghentikanku.

"Ooy, sebentar, Kisechin. Sebelum kau pergi, apa kau mau permen?" Tawarnya padaku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kantong kecil bertuliskan 'Permen Ini Milik Atsushi' dari dalam sakunya. Senang dengan tawaran dari orang yang _benar-benar_ _sangat_ jarang mau berbagi makanan (terutama makanan manis), tentu aku langsung kembali menghampirinya.

"Waah, jarang-jarang sekali kau mau menawariku permenmu, Murasakibaracchi! Boleh aku melihat-lihat isi kantong permenmu ini?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi jangan diambil semua, Kisechin. Kau boleh mengambil satu buah saja. Lebih dari itu, **aku akan menghancurkanmu**." Ancamnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ahahaha~ tidak akan, Murasakibaracchi! Aku hanya ingin meminta sebuah saja, kok. Nah, kalau yang warna merah ini boleh tidak?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil permen berwarna merah.

"Hhng, jangan Kisechin. Nanti aku ingin makan yang itu."

"Kalau yang warna biru ini?"

"Jangan, aku sulit mendapatkannya."

"Kalau yang warna ungu ini?"

"Tapi aku paling suka rasa yang itu."

"Kalau yang warna cokelat ini?"

"Yang itu jumlahnya tinggal sedikit."

"La-lalu… aku boleh minta yang mana?"

"Ehm…" dia ikut melihat-lihat isi kantung permen yang penuh warna miliknya itu, "Ah, apa kau suka permen rasa jeruk, Kisechin?"

"Eh? Jeruk? Iya, aku suka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini, Kisechin boleh ambil satu yang warna oranye," katanya sambil menyodorkanku permen yang berwarna jingga. "Soalnya, yang jumlahnya paling banyak itu permen rasa jeruk. Coba lihat, permen warna oranye itu yang paling banyak di sini, kan?"

"Ah, iya juga…" jawabku sambil mengambil permen itu dari tangannya dan melihat kembali isi kantong tersebut yang isinya rata-rata memang berwarna jingga. "Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk permennya, Murasakibaracchi! Aku coba makan sekarang, ya!" Lanjutku sambil memasukkan sebutir permen itu ke dalam mulutku.

Dia hanya menatapku yang masih sibuk mengulum permen, "Bagaimana rasanya, Kisechin? Apa kau suka?"

"Mmmh! Iya! Ini enak sekali! Benar-benar enak! Mungkin kalau aku sempat, aku akan membeli permen seperti ini untukmu dan yang lain, Murasakiba—"

Matanya yang selalu setengah terbuka itu kini tampak cerah nan berbinar-binar, bersama dengan ekspresi yang penuh harap. "Benarkah, Kisechin? Kau akan membelikan permen untukku?"

Aku menjawab dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit terkejut, "I―ya… tapi bukan untukmu saja. Aku juga akan membeli permen ini untukku, Kurokocchi, Momoicchi, Midorimacchi, dan ketua."

"Hoo? Kau juga akan memberikan permen pada Akachin dan Midochin? Akachin kan tidak suka makanan manis, sedangkan Midochin pasti akan marah setiap kali melihatku sedang asyik memakan semua permen dan cemilanku…" ungkapnya sambil… mengerucutkan bibir? Sebagai tambahan saja, Murasakibaracchi juga termasuk orang yang berani menyebutkan nama ketua. Namun, berbeda dengan Kurokocchi yang memang cukup dekat dengannya, Murasakibaracchi adalah tipe orang yang sedikit tidak terlalu memedulikan nama panggilan.

"Ah, aku lupa soal itu. Tapi… Murasakibaracchi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ada apa, Kisechin?"

"Ehm, kenapa kau mau membagi permenmu padaku? Bukannya aku tak suka, hanya saja, kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aah, kemarin malam itu aku, Kurochin, Momochin, dan Midochin melihatmu keluar dari ruangan Akachin dengan wajah yang suram, dan karena itu kami jadi mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Ka-Kalian semua khawatir padaku?"

"Iya. Bahkan Midochin saja juga sempat menanyakan kabarmu padaku sebelum berangkat tadi."

"Benarkah?! Midorimacchi bilang begitu?!" tanyaku agak heboh setengah takjub, peri gigi berkacamata itu bahkan terbilang cukup dingin untuk sekedar menanyakan 'hal-hal yang merepotkan' begitu. Ini pasti keajaiban! "Oh, baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengejarnya sekarang agar aku bisa menanyakannya langsung! Terima kasih banyak untuk permennya, Murasakibaracchi! Aku pergi dulu—"

"Sebentar dulu, Kisechin. Apa itu yang ada di dadamu? Apa itu permen?"

"Bukan, Murasakibaracchi. Ini batu rubi yang diberikan oleh Momoicchi sebelum aku pergi ke sini," terangku sambil menyentuh batu rubi itu. "Batu seperti ini cantik sekali, ya!"

"Ooh, batu rubi," jawabnya datar. "Jadi… apa itu bisa dimakan?"

"Aduuh, tentu saja tidak! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa, Murasakibaracchi!" Ujarku seraya melambaikan tangan sambil mengepakkan sayap, dan untuk kali ini aku benar-benar berangkat. Tapi—

"Hoooy! Kisechin, jangan lupa soal permennya!"

—Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan ibu jariku padanya sambil kemudian berbalik badan dan menghela nafas. Dasar Murasakibaracchi….

* * *

Singkat sedikit, kini aku sudah berada di dunia manusia dan tengah berkeliling untuk mencari Midorimacchi. Hm, aku benar-benar penasaran, apa benar peri yang sering bersikap dingin sepertinya mau repot-repot bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa aku benar-benar semengkhawatirkan itu di mata para teman-temanku? Aku sangat ingin menanyakan soal itu padanya, dan cukup melelahkan untuk melaksanakan tugas seperti biasa sambil berkeliling-keliling mencari peri gigi ini, yah….

Ah, itu dia! Ia berada di dalam kamar tidur seorang anak yang tengah tertidur lelap, cukup terlihat dengan jelas lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka agak lebar. Secara diam-diam sambil berusaha berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan olehnya, kuintip bagaimana caranya melakukan tugasnya. Ia berdiri di samping kasur anak kecil tersebut dengan tenang, mengambil sebutir gigi dari bawah bantal dengan perlahan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas khusus tempat menyimpan gigi dan menukarnya dengan sekeping uang koin perak yang kembali diselipkan ke bawah bantal.

Aku mungkin memang sudah pernah melihat bagaimana seorang peri gigi datang dan menukar gigi anak-anak dengan uang atau benda berkilau lainnya sebagai hadiah pada saat aku masih dalam masa pelatihan, tapi untuk melihat Midorimacchi yang sedingin itu pada kami semua kini tersenyum ringan sambil mengusap kepala anak yang masih tertidur lelap itu dengan sayang, tentu wajar jika aku sedikit terpana dengan mulut agak menganga karena menyaksikan momen yang bahkan bisa dibilang sangat langka―

"Oy, Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Aduh, aku ketahuan.

"Ehehehehe, maaf kalau aku menggangu, Midorimacchi!" Sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari rumah ini dulu? Tidak baik kalau sampai mengganggu waktu tidur anak itu." Usulku sambil menunjuk ke arah luar rumah agar tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah (juga untuk menghindari omelan dari Midorimacchi).

"Hmp, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, masih banyak rumah yang harus aku kunjungi," jawabnya sambil mengikutiku menuju ke halaman depan rumah. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kise?"

"Ah, tadi aku diberi tahu oleh Murasakibaracchi kalau dia, Kurokocchi, Momoicchi, dan kau melihatku saat aku keluar dari ruangan ketua kemarin malam, dan kalian se-mu-a mengkhawatirkanku. Apa itu benar, Midorimacchi?" Tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"I-itu," dia tampak agak gugup dan pipinya mulai merona. "Kami memang melihatmu kemarin, tapi hanya mereka bertiga yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak khawatir―"

"—Yang benar?" Aku memotong ucapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan sedikit nada malas, dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan fakta di saat seperti sekarang. "Tapi, tadi Murasakibaracchi bilang kalau kau menanyakan kabarku sebelum kau berangkat ke sini, lho? Itu namanya mengkhawatirkan, tahu! Jawab saja yang benar, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Rona merah di wajahnya tampak semakin jelas, "Ti-Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Melihat reaksinya, aku tersenyum lebar, "Midorimacchi, tingkahmu lucu, ya~"

"Tidak! Apanya yang lucu?! Maksudku bukan begitu!"

"Midorimacchi lucu sekali~"

"Tidak, Kise! Cukup! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan pergi!" Ancamnya sambil berbalik badan.

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu!" Protesku panik sambil buru-buru meraih tangannya agar dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. "Sebenarnya, aku… hanya ingin memastikan saja." Lanjutku sambil menunduk ke bawah dengan suara yang mulai terasa serak. "Mereka bertiga sudah benar-benar berusaha menghiburku sebelum aku ke sini. Aku pun sangat senang sewaktu Murasakibaracchi bilang kau juga khawatir, makanya aku langsung berusaha mencarimu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli padaku?"

Midorimacchi tampak cukup tertegun melihatku berkata seperti itu. Kemudian, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali merona merah sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Kami semua adalah temanmu, dan semuanya tentu mengkhawatirkanmu. Ehm, jadi… se-sebenarnya… aku juga, sedikit khawatir…."

Saking terkejutnya, aku langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap matanya, dan tentu saja itu karena aku senang. "Benarkah?"

"Iya— Aaaaaargh! Oy, itu sakit! Lepaskan aku, Kise! Lepaskan! Lepaskaaaan!" Jeritnya agak histeris sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dariku yang langsung melompat menerjangnya hingga kami terjatuh begitu dia menjawab 'Iya'.

"Tidak mau! Jarang-jarang lho aku bisa mendengarmu bicara jujur begini! Jangan menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu dulu, ahahahaha!" Sorakku riang sambil terus memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ooy, Kise! Ini serius! Uugh, dadaku sakit! Hey, aku mulai sulit bernafas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mauuu~"

"Kise! Aku akan mencuri semua gigi milikmu saat kau tidur dan membiarkanmu ompong seumur hidup jika kau tidak segera melepaskanku! Aku butuh udara, tahu! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Ahahaha~ baiklah, jangan marah begitu, Midorimacchi! Aku senang sekali mendengar jawabanmu, dan apa yang salah dengan sedikit pelukan?" Ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku berkat ancaman mengerikannya itu, saat dia berdiri dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Kau ingin meremukkan tubuhku, yah? Kalau memeluk itu, cukup seperti ini saja!"

 _Grep_

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, Midorimacchi menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya bahkan –secara benar-benar halus- mengusap dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskanku yang masih mematung sampai sekarang. "Seperti ini saja cukup, paham?"

"…" Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena masih terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memelukku tanpa disuruh!

Midorimacchi. Yang _selalu_ bersikap dingin ini. Memelukku. Selembut itu.

Hey, aku masih bangun, kan?

Atau jangan-jangan kantong bubuk mimpiku bocor dan aku tak sengaja menghirupnya, lalu aku berhalusinasi seperti ini? Tapi, apa ini benar-benar terjadi?

"Hey Kise, kau kenapa? Ayo sadar!" Kata Midorimacchi sambil menjentik-jentikkan jemarinya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? Oh, maaf, aku melamun tadi. Tapi… ehm, Midorimacchi…."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku terkejut kau mau memelukku balik seperti tadi. Kau ini sebenarnya adalah seorang peri yang sangat manis, yah~" Ujarku dengan maksud menggoda, membuat wajahnya jadi benar-benar merah seperti tomat ketika dia mulai menyadari perbuatannya barusan.

"I-i-i-itu tadi gerakan spontan, tahu! Aku tidak sengaja! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri! Bukannya aku bermaksud benar-benar ingin memelukmu seperti itu! Aaaaaargh!" Jeritnya penuh nada frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hijaunya.

Tingkahnya benar-benar membuatku tertawa agak keras (hey, lagipula, gerakan spotan macam apa yang bisa membuatmu memeluk dan mengusap kepala orang selembut itu, kalau bukan memang kepalamu yang secara penuh kesadaran menyuruhmu melakukannya?). Aku pun memeluknya lagi dengan gelak yang masih belum mereda, tapi kali ini hanya sebuah pelukan ringan di kedua bahunya yang sekiranya mungkin akan membuatnya tenang. "Yahahahaha, tak perlu memikirkan itu, Midorimacchi! Kau telah membuatku senang dan aku tak akan memberi tahu yang lain soal kau memelukku barusan. Tapi, mungkin kau memang harus lebih sering bersikap ramah pada kami semua, ya…."

Kurasa dia sudah tenang, tapi sekarang binar _emerald_ yang menatapku menampakkan keraguan. "… Aku hanya tak ingin kalian mengganggapku aneh, Kise."

"Tenang saja, lagipula tak ada kata aneh untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang pada temanmu. Jangan hanya tersenyum pada anak-anak lalu memberikan kami wajah masammu! Aku percaya kok, kalau kau ini sebenarnya adalah seorang peri yang baik!" Setelah aku berkata panjang nan lebar seperti barusan, aku melepaskan kedua tanganku darinya dan dia sempat terdiam sebelum kembali mengejutkanku dengan memasang senyuman paling manis miliknya di wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk mulai lebih ramah pada semuanya. Tapi, kumohon jangan mengejekku kalau aku mencobanya, Kise! Bisa kau berjanji?"

Siapa yang tidak bahagia melihat temannya mau belajar ramah pada yang lainnya? Tentu saja aku akan mendukungnya! "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Midorimacchi! Aku janji!" Jawabku sambil tanganku kuletakkan di dekat pelipis untuk memberi gestur hormat.

"Syukurlah–" Dia menghela nafas lega. "Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kise, apa kau habis makan permen atau gula? Nafasmu wangi jeruk, dan suaramu terdengar agak serak."

"Hm? Iya, tadi Murasakibaracchi memberikanku permen rasa jeruk. Rasanya enaaak sekali~ Pantas saja dia selalu menggerutu tiap kali kau melarangnya untuk makan permen, Midorimacchi!"

Midorimacchi mendecak kesal, "Ck. Aku melarangnya karena dia sudah terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis! Bagaimana jika nanti giginya rusak―"

"—Memangnya kau benar-benar berminat untuk mengambil gigi-gigi kami? Gigi teman-temanmu sendiri?"

"Oy! Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya khawatir kalau nantinya dia akan menangis selama seabad karena giginya tidak bisa dipakai untuk makan apapun lagi! Memangnya, kalau sudah begitu apa yang bisa kita lakukan, hah?!" Balasnya dengan nada yang agak sewot. "Nah, sekarang coba makan ini. Untuk melegakan tenggorokannmu." Midorimacchi mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang penuh berisi permen-permen kecil berwarna hijau tua dari dalam kantong celananya. "Ini dari herbal dan bebas gula, jadi tidak akan merusak gigi atau membuat suaramu serak seperti permen manis dari Atsushi itu. Aku juga sering memakan permen ini untuk menyegarkan mulut sehabis makan hidangan berat."

Aku mengambil satu, dan semerbak harum daun _mint_ langsung tercium dari sebutir permen kecil di tanganku, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau ini peri yang baik, perhatian pula. Itu tidak aneh, kok!"

"Be-berisik…" elaknya sambil kembali membuang muka. "Sudah, sekarang cepat masukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutmu dan pergilah laksanakan tugasmu!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk permennya!"

 _Hap_

.

.

.

"MMMMMHHH! MMMMMMHHH! INI PEDAS SEKALI, MIDORIMACCHI! MULUTKU KEDINGINAAAN! HUAAAAAAAA!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat rasa _mint_ yang kelewat pedas itu seketika menguar dan memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutku. Aku tahu kalau rasa permen-permen penyegar nafas itu semuanya pedas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau permen sekecil itu bisa jadi sepedas ini! "Midorimacchi, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini sangat pedas?! Uuugh! Lihat, air mataku sampai keluar!" Omelku kesal sambil mengecurutkan bibir dan mengusap seberkas air mata di wajahku.

"Khhk— Ahahahaha! Pffft!"

Hah? Dia malah berusaha menahan tawa saat melihatku tengah kepedasan! Jahat sekali! "Uuuugh, jangan tertawa! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Permen ini masih terasa pedas!"

"Maafkan aku, Kise." Ucapnya saat tawanya mulai mereda. "Kukira kau tahu kalau permen-permen seperti itu memang terasa pedas."

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau permen ini _**kelewat**_ pedas, tahu!" Geramku naik pitam.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga rasa pedasnya akan berubah jadi manis, tapi kau jangan sampai mengunyahnya. Biarkan saja permennya di dalam mulutmu sampai rasa pedasnya hilang."

Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu. Ternyata, benar saja, rasanya jadi enak! "Mmh! Kau benar! Pedasnya sekarang sudah tidak terlalu terasa dan rasanya enak juga!"

"Benar, kan? Tapi kau payah juga, Kise. Menangis hanya gara-gara kepedasan permen, pfft!"

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Ayolah, Midorimacchi. Itu kan gara-gara kau yang tidak memperingatiku dulu. Aku mana tahu kalau permen sekecil itu bisa jadi benar-benar pedas…."

"Makanya, tadi aku minta maaf, kan? Wajahmu tadi lucu juga, hahaha!" Celetuknya ringan sambil menutupi senyum gelinya.

Aku mungkin sedang sedikit sebal saat dia mengejekku barusan, tapi aku melihatnya cukup riang –untuk ukuran Midorimacchi- seperti ini, kurasa tidak apa-apa untuk membiarkannya senang. "Haah… Baiklah, aku tentu memaafkanmu, Midorimacchi. Tapi, aku senang bisa melihatmu dengan wajah gembira seperti ini, hihihi~"

Sontak, Midorimacchi terdiam sejenak. "I-iya," jawabnya sambil kembali membuang muka (lagi) padaku. "Lagipula, bagaimana dengan tenggorokanmu? Apa sudah baikkan? Aku hanya mencium wangi daun _mint_ dari nafasmu saja sekarang."

"Aah, kau benar! Suaraku juga sudah tidak serak seperti tadi, dan sekarang malah terasa lebih enak dan segar! Terima kasih banyak, Midorimacchi!" Ucapku riang sambil menjabat kedua tangannya.

"Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan," jawabnya ringan sambil membiarkan tanganku menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. "Omong-omong, Kise?"

Aku berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pasang tangan kami, "Ada apa, Midorimacchi?"

"Sewaktu tadi kau menerjangku, dadaku sakit seperti terhantam sesuatu. Apa mungkin gara-gara batu milikmu itu?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk batu rubi yang memang disematkan di dadaku.

"Ooh, ini? Momoicchi memberikannya padaku saat aku hendak mengkonfirmasikan izinku beberapa saat lalu. Kata Momoicchi, batu rubi ini pembawa keberuntungan, lho!"

Jemarinya menyentuh batu rubiku, "Pembawa keberuntungan? Pasti agar kau tidak menabrak tiang listrik lagi, kan?"

 _Jleb!_

Hatiku terasa tertusuk sebuah pedang imajiner saat itu juga, "Mi-Midorimacchi, ucapanmu itu jahat sekali…."

"Tapi itu memang benar, kan? Lagipula, kurasa dulu aku pernah melihat rubi yang seperti ini, tapi aku lupa di mana," ungkapnya sambil terus memandangi rubi di dadaku ini. "Memangnya, di mana Momoi menemukannya?"

"Kalau soal itu, Momoicchi hanya bilang kalau dia menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan dan ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya kalau rubi ini pembawa keberuntugan. Dia tidak bilang di mana ia berjalan-jalan atau siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, setiap menjelang sore Momoicchi suka berjalan sendirian di tepian gerbang untuk memandangi matahari tenggelam, bukan? Mungkin kemarin Momoicchi menemukannya di sana."

"Hm… kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa saja," jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala, kemudian raut wajahnya tampak seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Oy, ini sudah sangat larut, Kise! Sudah cukup cakap-cakapnya, kita benar-benar harus bergegas menyelesaikan tugas!"

Aku mendongak memandang ke atas, benar-benar sudah gelap dan aku juga belum menyelesaikan tugas. Menyadari betapa banyaknya waktu yang terpakai untuk semua obrolan ini, aku kembali memandanginya dengan wajah panik. "Ah, gawat! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Midorimacchi! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu—"

"—Tunggu." Midorimacchi menghentikanku yang hendak berlalu dengan cengkramannya pada lenganku dan wajah tertuduk –yang tampaknya- malu-malu. "Ha… hati-hati di jalan." Suara bisikannya terdengar begitu… halus?

Aah, kalau tingkahnya sudah seperti itu, kurasa kasihan juga kalau dia kugoda terus. Jadilah aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu berlutut serta meraih tangan yang tadinya mencengkram lenganku dan menghadiahkan punggung tangannya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

Saat aku mendonggakkan kepala… hahaha! Wajah Midorimacchi jadi dua kali lipat lebih merah dari yang tadi! Dia menarik tangannya dariku sebelum mulai mengomel dengan wajah kaget yang tidak karuan. "H-h-h-h-h-hey! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, hah?!"

Melihat reaksinya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan, aku menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa-tawa. "Hey, apa yang salah? Bukankah kau tahu kalau ciuman di punggung tangan itu bermakna penghormatan? Toh aku hanya ingin menghargai perhatianmu tadi, peri-manis-yang-baik-hati~ ahahahaha~"

Midorimacchi menggeram kesal, "Oy, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengejekku saat aku mencoba untuk bersikap ramah? Aku berusaha keras, tahu! Sudah, sekarang kita benar-benar harus pergi," tukasnya sambil mengembangkan sayap dan beranjak terbang ke angkasa.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Midorimachi, maaf! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan apresiasi saja." Aku tentu mengejarnya terbang ke langit malam yang sudah sangat berwarna kelam. "Yak, kalau begitu, aku juga lanjut bertugas dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi, Midorimacchi!"

"Hm, sampai jumpa lagi."

Kami terbang berlawanan arah. Aku pergi ke utara, sedangkan Midorimacchi ke selatan. Aku terbang mundur untuk memandanginya dan menunggunya membalas tatapanku. Midorimacchi akhirnya melihatku, ia langsung berbalik menghadapku dan berteriak, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang diteriakkannya. Aku memberi tanda kalau aku tak bisa mendengarnya, dan ia menunjuk ke depan. Saat aku menghadap arah yang ditunjuknya—

 _Duagh!_

—kepalaku menabrak tiang listrik. Sakit sekali…. Tapi untungnya aku tidak merobohkannya seperti dulu, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatku kesal adalah suara tawa yang secara samar-samar terdengar dari jauh. Semoga dia tidak menyebarkan hal ini, atau aku akan pulang dengan perasaan malu seperti dulu lagi. Dasar Midorimacchi… (Tunggu, sudah berapa kali aku menggunakan kata 'Dasar' hari ini?).

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hurraaaaah, akhirnya ini kelar juga! Saya beneran suka _harem_ nya Kise, dan kayaknya yang paling _so sweet_ di sini ya si Midorima, yah. Apaan coba ampe pake ngepraktekin cara meluk yang bener segala XD. Tapi tenang, ini kedepannya bakal lebih fokus ama Kise dan Aomine, kok. Ups, Akashi juga bakal nongol lagi deh kayaknya. Lagipula, ada beberapa _hint_ dimana dia diem-diem ngeperhatiin Kise, kan? Cmiiiw~

Oke, berhubung tadi saya udah bilang bakal ngejelasin 'dunia fantasi' di sini (yang seharusnya disertain di _chapter_ awal biar yang baca nggak bingung, dasar teledor), monggo dibaca:

1\. Manusia tinggal di bumi (atau dunia manusia), sedangkan mahluk-mahluk seperti malaikat, malaikat pencabut nyawa/ _grim reaper_ , dan peri tinggal bersama-sama di surga. Kedua dunia ini terpisah di antara langit milik bumi dengan langit kayangan milik surga.

2\. Surga dijaga oleh dua hal; pintu gerbang (yang dijaga oleh Murasakibara serta beberapa penjaga lainnya) dan semacam kubah pelindung (ada di bagian terluar gerbang, berbatasan langsung dengan langit dunia manusia). Semua yang berasal dari surga hanya bisa keluar-masuk pintu gerbang dengan surat izin bertugas milik masing-masing (makanya Kise harus rempong-rempong dulu minta ijin segala), tapi mereka bisa melewati kubah pelindung dengan bebas. Sedangkan jika ada arwah yang hendak masuk ke dalam surga, jiwanya akan 'dipindai' dahulu oleh kubah pelindung ini, apakah ia pantas masuk atau tidak (mirip-mirip 'dihisab' dulu lah). Jika pantas, ia akan dituntun oleh _grim reaper_ yang mencabut nyawanya untuk masuk ke dalam dan melewati pintu gerbang yang akan dibukakan lebar-lebar oleh para penjaga sebagai sambutan 'selamat datang'. Jika tidak pantas, ia akan langsung diseret dan dijebloskan ke dalam neraka. Selain untuk menjaga para arwah yang masuk, penjagaan ketat seperti ini juga bertujuan untuk melindungi surga dari gangguan para iblis dan setan.

3\. Berbeda dengan _grim reaper_ yang hanya bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia dan menuntunnya ke surga atau neraka, tugas malaikat dan peri jauh lebih bervariasi (contohnya tu kayak Kise ama Kuroko jadi malaikat penebar mimpi, Midorima jadi peri gigi, dll. Bagian-bagiannya lebih banyak gitu loh). Karena hal ini, para malaikat dan peri diperbolehkan untuk meminta bantuan dari para arwah manusia yang ada di surga dan mengubah mereka menjadi malaikat dan peri, lalu memberikan pengarahan tata cara mereka bekerja sesuai dengan bagiannya (berarti jelas yah kenapa si sempet Kise bilang kalo Kuroko itu instrukturnya dulu, ya kan? X3).

4\. (Ini masih berhubungan dengan nomor tiga) Ada sedikit 'efek' dalam mengubah arwah manusia dan menjadikannya malaikat/peri. Pertama, semua ingatannya akan terhapus secara total (kalo orang meninggal sering diceritain masih suka inget sayang ama siapa/dendam ama siapa trus menghantuin orangnya, kan? Naah, kalo ingatannya dihapus total begini dia gak akan inget apapun lagi dan satu-satunya yang dia tau adalah fakta kalo dia itu malaikat/peri). Kedua, ia telah diwajibkan untuk mematuhi seluruh tata aturan pelaksanaan tugas (menulis laporan, membuat surat izin, dll). Ketiga, manusia tetaplah manusia. Malaikat, peri, dan _grim reaper_ pada dasarnya memang sudah memiliki berbagai kemampuan yang -sudah seharusnya- dimiliki oleh mahluk-mahluk yang 'tak kasat mata', seperti terbang dengan sayap, menembus benda, tidak dapat dilihat manusia, dan sebagainya (khusus buat Akashi, dia itu pemimpin [tapi bukan 'pencipta' loh ya]. Matanya yang _Emperor Eye_ itu bisa ngeliat apapun yang dia mau dan dia bisa bikin perisai yang hampir sama kuatnya kayak kubah pelindung surga. Keren yak ^w^). Tapi jika malaikat/peri itu adalah pengubahan dari arwah manusia, maka mereka hanya menjadi tak kasat mata dihadapan manusia dan mendapat sayap di punggung mereka (udah gak heran kan kenapa si Kise jadi malaikat tapi bisa-bisanya nabrak tiang listrik ato ngehancurin kebun orang? Hahaha XD).

5\. Layaknya kerajaan besar dengan istana yang megah, surga juga memiliki istana yang terdiri atas beberapa ruangan yang dibagi-bagi untuk berbagai kepentingan. Ada ruangan-ruangan macam tempat pembuatan bubuk (di sini, para malaikat dan peri yang masih diberi pengarahan sering diajari untuk membuat bubuk ajaib mereka sendiri, termasuk saat Kise bilang kalo dia susah ngebuat bubuk emas. Dia bikinnya di sini :3), gudang menyimpan berbagai macam bubuk (bubuk-bubuk yang sudah jadi akan disimpan, dijaga, ditakar, dan dibagikan sesuai jatah yang tercantum dan terverifikasi di surat izin tiap malaikat, _grim reaper_ , atau peri yang akan pergi bertugas. Semuanya dilakukan oleh Momoi, dia beneran cewek super yah X3), bahkan ruang hukuman pun ada (ini… buat rencana saya nanti… isi _warning_ itu beneran semua loh ya~ OwO)

6\. Sebagai tambahan saja, soal jimat dari bulu sayap malaikat itu, saya pernah dengar tapi-lupa-dari-mana kalau kita sebenarnya bisa melihat malaikat, jika kita memiliki 'sebagian kecil' dari mereka (dalam kasus ini, bulu sayapnya Kise yang dikasih ke Aomine). Saya rasa info ini cukup bagus untuk menambah unsur konflik di sini, jadi saya masukkan dulu di _chapter_ awal.

* * *

Wheeeeew, kayaknya ribet amat, yak? _Well-well-well_ , mari balas _review_! (Akhirnya mahluk ini bisa juga ngerasain yang namanya bales ripiyu… hiks… *nangis terharu*)

 **Nyanko Kawaii** : Maafkan aku kalau ini kurang kilat, ssu! Dipake nyicil ngetik sehari minimal satu kalimat aja masih ngaret, _gomennasaaai_! *ikutan histeris*. Tapi, semoga dikau suka dengan _chapter_ ini, dan makasih banyak udah mau nge- _review_! ^w^

 **Hime Hoshina** : Halo juga! Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review_ sepanjang itu, aku terharu…. Eh? 'Idenya menarik'? 'Mendebarkan'? Terima kasih banyaaak! *gegulingan penuh haru*.

Siap selalu kok kalo dikasih kritik, mah ^ ^

Uwaaah, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ini bikin semua yang baca juga jadi kurang nyaman dan kurang fokus (duuh), apa di _chapter_ ini sudah cukup nyaman dengan penggunaan jeda titik-titiknya? :3

Hmm, berarti saya ini terlalu menekankan sisi _in-character_ nya Kise, yah? Kalau soal itu, sejujurnya saya 'agak mengikat' si Kise dengan aturan nomor empat di atas, toh juga di aturan itu saya secara tidak langsung sudah memberitahu kalau dia 'dulunya' memang manusia, jadi saya rasa tidak apa-apa. Soal 'kestandaran malaikat' itu juga mungkin bisa jadi lumayan jelas kalau sudah membaca aturan-aturan di atas. Tapi, ini mungkin juga karena saya telat ngasih tau aturan-aturannya? Hiks, maafkan keteledoranku ini… TwT

Oke deh, saya tunggu _review_ lanjutannya. Saya bener-bener perlu banyak evaluasi di sini. Panjang-panjang mah gak masalah, atuh! Saya seneng dikasih _review_ panjang-panjang #maunya. Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ ini, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau _review_! ^w^

 **NoVizH19** : Aduh, apa tipikal ff seperti ini selangka itu? Hahaha, tentu saja ini bakal saya lanjutkan, Viz-san! X3

Kalau soal _ending_ , itu masih saya pikirkan, soalnya di kepala masih ada kontradiksi antara bikin _good end_ ato _bad_ _end_ (tapi kalau masalah HOT… saya nyertain di _warning_ itu gak ada _scene_ 'ekhem-ekhem' loh mbak, jadi kalau HOT dalam artian penyiksaan *lirik _rating_ dan _warning_ * apa itu gak masalah? Darah itu HOT [panas maksudnya XD] juga, kan? Meskipun letaknya gak di _ending_ sih…).

Saya minta maaf kalo titik-titiknya kebanyakan, jadi kurang nyaman dan kayaknya cukup bikin capek buat _scroll down_ , ya? Apa masalah jeda titik-titik itu sekarang sudah cukup nyaman untuk dibaca? Saya masih butuh banyak evaluasi soalnya *nunduk*.

Kyaah~ udah di dukung, sampe ditunggu pula! Senangnya~ Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ ini, dan terima kasih sudah _review_! ^w^

 **Guest** : Maaf ya kalau titik-titiknya kebanyakan, apa sekarang sudah cukup nyaman untuk dibaca? Terus, apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Maaf juga kalau ini kurang cepet _update_ nya…. Aah, makasih banyak udah bilang bagus! *ketjup-sayang-muach balik* #plak. Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ ini dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah _review_! ^w^

 **Gery O Donut** : Krauk krenyes-krenyes~ Tomat segar memang kalo digigit cukup garing kriuk-kriuk, sih #gaje.

Gak apa-apa, udah mau _review_ aja udah seneng, kok! ^ ^

Bisa dijelasin di bagian mananya yang kurang bisa dmengerti? Bagian yang klisenya juga mohon dikasih tau, ya! Biar saya bisa introspeksi diri juga, boleh kan? * _blink-blink-eyes-no-jutsu_ * #plak.

Ooh, syukurlah kalau suka! Di _chapter_ ini, apa udah kerasa -sedikit- humornya? Kalau ini masih kriuk-kriuk krenyes-krenyes, sini tak saya kasih jus tomat oplos _Fr*it T*a_ biar seger *nyodorin segelas* #duagh.

Hehehe, makasih buat dukungannya! Semoga dikau suka ama _chapter_ ini dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah _review_! Salam tomat rasa donat(?) ^w^

 **Friann** : Tentu saja ini akan saya lanjuut! Eh? Benarkah ini keren? Benarkah ini anti mainsetrum? Bahkan bisa bikin dikau bergairah?! Terima kasih banyaaaak! *guling-guling sambil nangis terharu*. Ohoho~ tentu saja, mereka kan salah satu OTP saya, pasti indah-indah dong~ (tapi emang maso semua, sih…). Kalau penasaran, mohon terus ikuti kelanjutan ff _multichapter_ pertama saya ini, ya! Dan, ahaha, memisahkan pasangan yang saling cinta itu bisa memperlihatkan seberapa erat hubungan mereka, loh! #mendadakpujangga. Dikau mau bubuk keberuntungan? Bikin yuk! Ambil bubuk gula satu sendok, taroh di tangan sambil nutup mata dan berdoa dalam hati agar senantiasa dilimpahi keberuntungan, trus gulanya dimakan. Meski gak bisa dibilang ajaib, ini semacam _charm_ yang saya lakuin kalo lagi galau, semoga manjur! ^ ^

Waah, kalo soal 'ekhem-ekhem', saya udah nyebutin kalo gak bakal ada adegan seperti itu, maaf ya *nunduk*. Tapi, adegan penyiksaan dan amputasinya bakalan ada, kok. Tenang aja! (lebih suka _gore_ yang isinya 'bersih'. Mohon maklum, ya *nunduk lagi*). Makasih sudah mau menunggu, dan maaf kalau ini agak lama _update_ nya. (wahahaha, nungguin adegan berdarahnya, ya? Pake emot cium segala pula! Penggemar _gore_ juga, kah? Sini aku cium! *cium balik* #plak). Semoga suka dengan _chapter_ ini dan terima kasih sudah _review_! ^w^

* * *

Ehm, saya rasa ini udah cukup panjang, jadi lebih baik saya tutup sekarang. Jika ada yang berkenan untuk menyampaikan _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau mungkin bahkan pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, mohon disampaikan lewat kolom _review_. Tombol _fav_ dan _follow_ juga bisa di pencet dan profil saya juga silahkan dicek. Semua pendapat anda akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame_ , ya! Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya juga! Sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran pemabuk(?) Fr*it T*a, dan salam super untuk kalian semua! XD

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Selamat lebaran semua! #telat. Buat yang enggak merayakan, selamat liburan! #udahmauabisjuga. Semoga 10.340 ribu kata di bawah ini cukup sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya tahu kalo ini apdetnya lamaaa. Tanpa banyak cin-cong-omong-kosong lagi, selamat membacaaa! ^w^

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kenapa?**_

.

.

.

.

Melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dan kembali melaksanakan tugas untuk menghabiskan jatah bubuk mimpi di kantongku, akhirnya aku bisa kembali mendapat sisa waktu untuk mencarimu, Penghias Malamku. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengelilingi apartemenmu, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukanmu di mana pun. Di mana kau? Aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu, apa kau masih seperti kemarin itu? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu! Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, sepertinya dengan sangat terpaksa aku juga harus mengambil kembali hadiah yang kemarin kuberikan….

Aah, tunggu sebentar! Apa itu kau? Manusia berambut biru dan berkemeja putih yang penuh dengan noda darah―

―Sebentar, darah?! Apa noda berwarna merah yang cukup banyak di tubuhmu itu benar-benar darah?! Hei, apa yang telah kau lakukan?!

Kau tidak… kau tidak membunuh bosmu itu, kan?! I-iya, kan?!

.

.

.

"… Sial, seenaknya saja mengguyurku dengan anggur! Apa tak ada yang melihatnya pura-pura tersandung seperti itu?! Untung orang macam dia sadar untuk segera memanggilku kembali dengan kenaikan gaji! Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah mengguyurnya balik dengan kerosin! Huh!"

.

.

.

Ooh, syukurlah itu ternyata hanya noda minuman. Kukira kau telah melakukan hal yang buruk, ternyata itu hanya aku yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Dan lagi, 'memanggil kembali'? 'Kenaikan gaji'? Yipiiii! Aku berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira di udara, bubuk buatanku bekerja sebagaimana mestinya! Aku benar-benar senang! (Meski nantinya kau harus segera mencuci kemejamu. Noda berwarna di atas kemeja putih seperti itu cukup sulit untuk dibersihkan, bukan?).

Merasa lega dengan gerutuan lucu yang terdengar cukup jelas itu, aku menghela napas lega dan diam-diam mengikutimu menuju kamarmu. Di situ kulihat kau melepaskan kemeja bernoda itu dan merendamnya dalam seember air yang dicampur cairan dari botol kecil bertuliskan 'Sok Lin'. Ugh, bau cairan itu benar-benar tidak enak! Setelah memastikan kemejamu terendam, kau mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandi—

―A-a-a-aku tidak mengintip, ya! Aku memang mengikutimu ke mana-mana, tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun ikut masuk ke sana! Aku seorang malaikat, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal tidak terpuji macam mengintip orang mandi?!

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya kau keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutmu dengan handuk. Kini kau mengenakan kaus lengan pendek warna biru laut, dengan celana hitam sepanjang lutut. Jauh kelihatan lebih segar juga harum. Juga, wangi apa sajakah yang dapat kucium darimu? Aku hanya bisa menebak _mint_ , sedangkan campuran wewangian lainnya aku tak begitu tahu. Yang jelas wangi maskulinnya cocok untukmu. Tapi, ah, harum wewangian seperti apa pun tak akan begitu jadi masalah jika pemakainya adalah dirimu. Aku suka kau apa adanya.

Usai mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, kau naiki tangga lantai teratas berjumlah dua puluh empat, lalu duduk di tepian pembatas atap yang tak bersekat. Menyapa langit kelam dengan dua bongkah nilam. Berbeda jauh dengan telaga keruh yang muncul di hari lalu. Ditambah hati yang kini sejuk, makin terbuai aku pada sorot teduhmu. Tapi aku tentu masih ingat perkataan Kurokocchi itu, jadi terpaksa aku harus agak menjauh agar kau tidak melihatku yang tengah berada di atas kepalamu.

Ehm, tapi terbang di atas kepalamu juga sama berbahayanya karena bisa jadi terlalu mencolok, ya? Apalagi dengan sayapku yang harus sesekali mengepak, bisa bahaya kalau kau sampai mendongak!

Dengan benar-benar begitu sungguh sangat terpaksa, kudaratkan kedua kakiku di belakang bangunan-kecil-yang-berisi-anak-tangga-untuk-menuju-ke-atap-aku-tak-tahu-para-manusia-menyebutnya-apa. Kulipat sayapku dan 'kusembunyikan' dengan sejumput taburan bubuk penghilang buatanku saat masih di pelatihan dulu yang kusembunyikan di kantong kemeja— Kumohon, jangan beritahu Momoicchi soal ini atau dia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan. Jangan!

Sedikit info dariku, bubuk ini tak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Terutama darimu yang telah memiliki _sebagian kecil_ dariku, makanya kutaburkan bubuk ini pada sayapku saja. Karena selain sayap, tubuh malaikat tak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Seandaikata nanti kau tak sengaja melihatku pun, aku yakin kau akan menganggapku sebagai manusia sepertimu.

Kecuali jika aku masih terbang di atas kepalamu tentunya. Untung hal seperti ini sempat terpikirkan sebelumnya. Syukurlah.

Oke, persiapan antisipasi selesai. Kuperhatikan kembali dirimu dari balik dinding. Kini kau tengah berbaring santai di atas permukaan dingin lantai dengan wajah menghadap angkasa yang damai permai. Kedua tangan terlipat di bawah kepala, kaki lurus diselonjorkan, dan helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir yang tersenyum tenang. Belaian angin juga semakin membuatmu nyaman, berbeda dengan emosi meledak-ledakmu beberapa saat ke belakang.

Waah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati pemandangannya, begitukah? Senang rasanya melihat hatimu tenteram mengagumi langit dan bintang-bintang, dada jadi terasa begitu ringan.

"Haaah…," desahmu keras dan terdengar lumayan jelas dari tempatku sekarang. "… Terima kasih ya Tuhan. Hidup sebagai pegawai kantoran memang sulit…. Mohon berikan kekuatan pada hambamu ini…." Doamu singkat seraya memejamkan mata.

Pegawai kantoran? Kalau tidak salah, itu jenis pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan membuat laporan atau sejenisnya untuk dilaporkan pada atasan, bukan? Pekerjaan kita tidak terlalu berbeda jauh juga ternyata. Sudah begitu, aku senang mendengar pernyataan bersyukurmu. Kau adalah orang yang kuat! Hidup mungkin berat, tapi aku yakin kalau kau bisa mengatasi semua rintangan! Berjuanglah! Semoga doamu segera dikabulkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, amin!

"Nnngghhhhhh!"

Setelah mengucap doa, kau mengerang kencang seraya merenggangkan badan. Gerakanmu lucu sekali, seperti anak kucing yang menggeliat-geliat sebelum tidur. Kedua tangan diluruskan ke atas kepala sambil berguling ke kiri sebentar, lalu berguling ke kanan, dan akhirnya kembali menghadap atas dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang dibuka dan ditutup bersamaan. Ya ampun, sulit sekali menahan tawa di sini! Tidur-tiduran di lantai saja tingkahmu sudah sebebas itu, bagaimana jika kau melihat hamparan rumput dan bunga yang begitu luas di surga? Mungkin semuanya sudah habis kau jadikan tempat berguling-guling, ya.

Ketika tawaku berhasil kuhentikan, kulihat kau kembali meletakkan sebelah tangan di bawah kepala sementara yang satunya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celana. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Uuhm… warnanya gading agak terang dan sedikit bercahaya, lalu bentuknya pipih nan panjang…. Apa itu bulu sayapku yang kemarin malam kuberikan padamu? Kau… menyimpannya?

Aku tak tahu harus senang (Karena kau menerima hadiahku) atau harus waspada (Karena identitasku bisa terancam ketahuan olehmu). Kau memutar-mutar dan memainkan hadiah-yang-jadi-pembawa-masalah tersebut di antara jemari tanganmu sambil terus memandanginya dengan tatapan fokus. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku yakin pertanyaan macam 'Dari mana asalnya?' atau 'Siapa yang meletakkannya?' pasti sempat terpikirkan olehmu―

 _Chu!_

"Ahahaha~"

―Alih-alih tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, kau tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan mencium bulu sayapku itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kau juga sampai tertawa sebegitu senangnya.

Aku terpana sampai-sampai tanpa sadar mulutku menganga. Auramu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tanpa kebohongan. Tanpa beban. Seperti tawa seorang anak yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya, jika ingin ada deskripsi persamaan dalam membayangkannya. Begitu menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Sesegera mungkin aku berbalik dan menahan jeritan dengan membekap mulut memakai kedua tangan sementara wajah sudah sepanas panggangan. Aaaaaa! Manisnyaaaa! Sepertinya aku akan lebih sering berterima kasih pada Yang Maha Kuasa, manusia memang ciptaan-Nya yang paling indah! Tapi ini membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya; Apa kantong bubuk mimpiku benar-benar bocor dan aku menghirupnya terlalu banyak sampai lemas begini? Tapi, yah, hebat juga aku memilih tempat persembunyian. Setidaknya ada dinding yang bisa kupakai untuk menopang tubuhku karena tulang-belulang di dalam kakiku serasa terbuat dari agar-agar; Lembek dan gemetar.

Mengatur napas sampai suhu wajah dan kedua kakiku kembali normal, kuperhatikan lagi dirimu yang masih berseri-seri dengan mata terkunci menatap bulu sayapku dalam genggaman. Tampaknya kau sungguh suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan, ya? Aku bukannya ingin mengganggumu yang sedang senang, tapi sepertinya terpaksa aku harus mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kuberikan karena itu ternyata telah membuat kekacauan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf….

"Meooong~"

Aduh, kenapa bisa ada kucing yang mendekatiku disaat seperti sekarang? Kucoba untuk menghalaunya, tapi si kucing malah semakin mendekat! Suara mengeongnya cukup keras pula! "Sssshhh!" Desisku dengan suara berbisik-setengah-menjerit, "Jangan berisik! Aku sedang tidak bisa diajak main sekarang—"

"—Meoooong~ Prrrrr~ Prrrrrrr~"

Ya ampun, kucing manis itu sekarang malah melingkarkan badannya dengan nyaman di pergelangan kaki kananku sambil mendengkur-dengkur manja. Seandainya ini jam bertugasnya para peri pengurus hewan, mungkin aku bisa mengharapkan bantuan mereka. Tapi karena jam bertugas mereka telah lama usai, aku hanya bisa mengayun-ayunkan kedua tanganku panik ke arahnya agar ia segera melepaskan kakiku dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"A-ayolaaaah! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Meooooong~"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak bisa main! Lepaskan kakiku—"

"—Meeeeeoooooong~"

"Aaaah!" Jeritku tertahan, masih berbisik-setengah-menjerit padanya yang malah semakin kuat menggeliat. "Aku mohon, kucing kecil! Lepaskan kakiku! Lepaskaaan!" Pekikku pelan menahan kesabaran lantaran tengah kelimpungan. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus nanti aku bisa—

"Hahaha, sepertinya kucing itu menyukaimu."

— _ **Ketahuan.**_

Dengan tubuh gemetar, perlahan-lahan kubalikkan pandangan ke belakang. Benar saja, kau ada di sana dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya (Uugh, aku sungguh makhluk yang ceroboooh!). Kau berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, dengan senyum geli-atau-kasihan-atau-mungkin-campuran-keduanya-duuh-aku-tak-tahu-yang-mana-karena-oh-ayolah-aku-tak-kuat-terus-menatap-senyumanmu-itu mengembang. Mengangalah lagi mulutku sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku! Pikiranku campur aduk sekarang. Maksudku, hey, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ini keadaan gawat darurat!

Tak ada pilihan. Menelan ludah, aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanggapi ucapanmu barusan, "A-ah, m-m-mungkin?"

Aaargh, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berbicara dengan suara terpatah-patah?! Seluruh tubuhku juga tiba-tiba terasa panas! Dan khusus untuk kakiku, kumohon dengan sangat padamu, jangan sampai kau benar-benar berubah menjadi agar-agar! Jangan sampai!

Tertawa sejenak, kau menggendong kucing yang meliliti pergelangan kakiku dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah berhasil membuat kucing manja tersebut diam, akhirnya kau mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku yang masih kelabakan mencerna keadaan. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyamu sambil masih mengelus si kucing.

"H-ha?"

"Kau bukan penghuni apartemen ini, kan? Lagi pula, aku berbaring di sini dari tadi dan aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu datang kemari. Jadi, kau sedang apa di sini?"

Gyaaaah! Kau menanyakannya! Aku harus menjawab apa?! Apa?! Apaaaa!?

Aku tak akan menyangkalnya, aku begitu kebingungan sampai gelagapan dan tergagap-gagap! "A-a-a-a-aku hanya… uuh, a-a-aku hanya—"

"—Hanya apa?" Tanyamu ikut kebingungan melihat reaksiku. "Ah, apa mungkin kau ingin mencari seseorang di apartemen ini?"

Aku tak punya alasan yang lebih baik untuk dikatakan, jadilah aku mengangguk pelan. "I-i-iya. A-aku ingin mencari temanku, ma-makanya aku menunggunya di sini…," tuturku sebisa mungkin memberikan sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan— Atau mungkin berbohong lebih tepatnya.

Aku jadi ingin segera menyucikan diri. Seorang malaikat berani berbohong? Rendah sekali. Masih untung kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pencuri atau semacamnya. Sudah begitu, kau tampaknya biasa saja melihatku. Berarti bubuk yang kutaburkan di sayapku masih bisa bekerja. Syukurlah….

Kau yang masih menggendong kucing menatap pintu-yang-berisi-anak-tangga. "Hmm… begitu?" Ucapmu sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala. "Yaah, seperti apa yang bisa kau lihat. Selain aku -kalau tidak sudah tertidur- sekarang masih banyak penghuni apartemen yang belum pulang karena mengambil jam lembur atau alasan lainnya," terangmu sambil kembali memandangku.

"O-ooh, begitu, ya?" Balasku gugup.

Kau mengangguk singkat. "Hey, apa kau masih ingin menunggu temanmu itu? Aku bisa menemanimu di sini untuk sementara waktu, itu pun kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?" Tawarmu sambil kembali tersenyum.

Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak tawaran sebegitu menggiurkannya? Lagi pula, aku bisa saja mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil bulu sayapku itu secara diam-diam, bukan? Kuanggukkan kepala kuat-kuat sementara kau kembali tertawa melihatku yang begitu antusias.

Kita pun duduk bersebelahan di tembok tepian pembatas atap. Kau duduk di kanan dengan tenang sementara tanganmu membelai si kucing di kepalanya, sedangkan aku yang duduk di kiri hanya mengunci mulut rapat-rapat dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang berkeringat. Aku masih tidak percaya kita bisa duduk berdua (Atau mungkin bertiga, jika si kucing di pangkuanmu dihitung serta) di bawah langit malam berbintang yang indah. Kita sama-sama terdiam tanpa suara. Angin tiba-tiba datang lumayan kencang dan membuatku harus melindungi mataku dari debu menggunakan lengan sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah kanan— Ke arahmu. Saat hembusannya mulai mereda, apa yang kulihat membuatku terperangah.

Berbeda denganku yang memalingkan wajah, kau hanya menutup mata seraya mendongakkan kepala. Rambutmu bergerak lembut mengikuti aliran anginnya. Kelopak matamu kemudian membuka perlahan. Kedamaian menampakkan binarnya. Senyum tipis di bibirmu ditarik penuh perasaan.

Satu kata; Indah.

"… Ada apa?"

Euh… menatap seseorang terlalu lama memang selalu membuat masalah datang, ya? "E-eh? Aah, t-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hanya saja…," aku terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapan dengan mencoba mengembangkan sedikit senyuman. "… Kau tampak sedang begitu senang, apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Tanyaku pelan.

Tampaknya kau sedikit tertarik dengan pertanyaanku hingga kuperhatikan kau membetulkan posisi dudukmu agar bisa lebih dekat denganku. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Aku menelan ludah. "T-tidak ada hal khusus, sih… hanya sempat terpikirkan saja. Anggaplah yang tadi itu tebakan yang beruntung…."

Kau terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa itu lebih dari tebakan beruntung kalau perasaan orang yang baru kau temui beberapa menit lalu saja sempat kau pikirkan. Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku hipotesismu?" Balasmu memberikan pernyataan dan pertanyaan dengan wajah antusias. Sebegitu hebatkah pertanyaan singkatku untuk menarik perhatianmu?

Melihatmu penuh rasa ingin tahu, tentu dengan senang hati kuberi penjelasan yang kau tunggu-tunggu. "B-baiklah. Aku… menduganya dari saat kau memergokiku dan betapa positifnya cara berpikirmu terhadapku. Kau yang paling tahu tentang penghuni apartemen ini dan kau tahu kalau ini adalah jam-jam sepi di apartemenmu, tapi ketika melihat orang asing yang datang entah dari mana sepertiku kau sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu. Biasanya, orang akan langsung curiga kalau-kalau si orang asing ini adalah pencuri atau semacamnya, tapi kau malah menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Ditambah lagi, untuk ukuran perilaku di depan orang yang baru kau temui, kau benar-benar sering tersenyum tanpa keterpaksaan. Oh ya, saat ada angin kencang tadi juga kau tampak rileks sekali. Jadi, kuasumsikan kalau suasana hatimu sedang bagus oleh suatu hal." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Apa ucapanku benar?"

Kini giliranmu yang menganga ditambah tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan gelak tawa yang lumayan kencang, kau memberiku seulas senyuman riang. "Wahaha! Baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu! Apa pekerjaanmu? Psikiater? Atau detektif? Kau hebat sekali!" Ucapmu kegirangan penuh pujian diselingi tawa bernada ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku semangat. Aku hanya mampu menunduk malu dan mengulum senyuman lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyadari keberadaanku. Kau menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Kau duduk tepat di sampingku. Kau menyentuhku. Kau memujiku. Kau banyak tertawa karena aku.

Ternyata pengamatanku akan rasa keingintahuan manusia dan bagaimana cara menanggapinya selama ini tidak sia-sia belaka. Syukurlah.

"Oh, bicara soal orang asing, kurasa kita bahkan belum saling bertukar nama tapi aku sudah begitu menyukaimu, Pirang," kau -secara mengecewakannya- melepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku setelah memberiku panggilan itu (Tapi mana mungkin aku mengabaikan kata 'menyukai' yang kau ucapkan?) dan mengarahkannya ke hadapanku. "Namaku Aomine Daiki. Terserah ingin kau panggil apa, toh tampaknya kita seumuran. Kalau kau?"

Sedikit gemetar, kusambut perkenalanmu dengan menjabat tanganmu semantap yang kubisa. "N-namaku Kise Ryouta. Senang berkenalan denganmu…."

Mengguncangkan tanganku sejenak sebelum melepaskannya, kau kembali memamerkan senyum cerah. "Begitu juga denganku, Kise! Wahaha, sepertinya aku beruntung bisa bertemu orang yang begitu cermat dan perhatian sepertimu, ya?" Pujimu lagi sambil membiarkan kucing itu turun dari gendongan dan pergi entah ke mana. "Semua yang kau katakan tadi itu benar, _mood_ ku sedang bagus saat ini. Ingin dengar ceritanya?" Tawarmu sambil bangit dari tempat dudukmu dan mengambil posisi untuk berbaring.

Mana mungkin aku menolak? Toh suasana mulai terasa menyenangkan dan aku tak ingin melewatkannya. Aku pun bangun dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahmu yang tengah berbaring sebagai jawaban, tapi kau malah menarik-narik lenganku yang jelas membuatku menatapmu.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit gelagapan dengan kontak fisik yang terjadi.

"Jangan duduk sendirian begitu, berbaringlah. Langitnya lebih enak dipandang seperti ini. Daripada mendongak terus, lehermu lebih cepat pegal nantinya," kau menghapus debu di lantai sebelah tempatmu berbaring dengan usapan tangan. "Nah, kurasa sudah cukup bersih. Ayo, sini!" Ajakmu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat yang baru kau bersihkan. Untukku.

Letupan-letupan hangat di dada menyeruak hebat dan sekujur tubuhku memanas dengan begitu cepat. Sensasinya bertambah dua kali lipat saat kubaringkan tubuhku di sebelahmu yang terpaku menatap bintang-bintang di langit itu. Rasanya aneh dan mendebarkan, namun terasa begitu baru nan menyenangkan. Dunia serasa milik berdua, milikku dan milikmu. Ditambah langit berbintang dan sepoi angin yang bertiup perlahan, semuanya begitu sempurna.

Diselingi tawa dan canda, kau bercerita panjang-lebar tentang apa yang telah kau alami seharian. Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama sambil curi-curi pandang— Yang terkadang tertangkap basah. Kau sempat menunda perjalananmu -yang dipanggil kembali- ke kantor untuk membantu seorang nenek tua menyeberangi jalan dan ia menghadiahimu sepotong roti isi sebagai balasan. Sampai di sana, bos yang memanggilmu itu belum datang hingga jam makan siang tiba dan kau berencana untuk memakan roti itu di taman dekat gedung kantormu. Roti itu hanya kau makan separuh karena setengahnya diberikan pada seekor anjing yang kelaparan. Begitu petang menggantikan siang, bosmu masih juga belum datang jadi kau memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng kopi di minimarket. Sampai di sini, kau berhenti untuk mengambil napas sejenak.

Saat hendak kembali ke kantor, tahu-tahu ada seorang perampok yang menarikmu paksa ke dalam sebuah gang gelap dan menodongkan pisau ke arahmu. Ia memintamu untuk menyerahkan semua uang yang kau miliki (Aku benar-benar marah saat kau menceritakan itu, dan kau hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kesalku). Tapi sebelum kau hendak menyerahkan dompetmu, si anjing yang tadi siang kau beri roti datang dan menggigit lengan si perampok. Perampok tersebut pun kabur dikejar anjing itu tanpa sempat mengambil apa pun. Kesempatan itu pun kau ambil untuk segera kembali ke gedung kantormu.

Sekembalinya kau ke kantormu, ternyata bosmu itu sudah menunggumu di ruang rapat bersama para atasanmu yang lain. Kau pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk bersama mereka yang tengah merundingkan soal pemecatanmu yang begitu tiba-tiba kemarin. Dan meski bos menyebalkanmu itu sempat 'tak sengaja' menumpahkan minumannya padamu, hasil rapat tadi sudah bulat; Kau tak jadi dikeluarkan dan justru mendapat kenaikan gaji sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Saat kutanyakan apa yang menjadi kesalahanmu hingga bosmu langsung memecatmu di tempat, kau tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke langit malam. Kau hanya mengatakan 'Biasa, dunia perkantoran memang seperti itu. Semuanya berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain'. Aku tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapanmu dan yang bisa kuasumsikan hanyalah fakta bahwa pekerjaanmu cukup berat, jadi aku hanya bisa memberi bunyi 'Hmm' pelan dan ikut menatap bintang sebagai balasan.

"Huachi! Huacchiii!"

Refleks, aku menengok ke arahmu yang tiba-tiba saja bersin-bersin. "Ehm, apa kau butuh tisu, A-Aominecchi?" Tanyaku pelan sambil bersiap mengambil tisu dari saku sambil mencoba memanggil namamu.

"Uugh, tidak usah. Tadi hidungku hanya sedikit gatal— Tunggu," kau tampak menyadari sesuatu dan langsung menengokkan kepala ke arahku dengan mata membulat dan alis naik satu. "—Barusan kau memanggilku apa?" Tanyamu bingung campur terkejut. "Aomine… cchi?"

"Eh?! Ah, euh, ehm… itu… uhm…," gelagapku gugup. Aku benar-benar panik melihat reaksimu yang seperti itu. "A-a… aku… punya kebiasaan untuk menambahkan '-cchi' di akhiran nama setiap orang yang kuanggap… eeehm… menarik…. A-apa kau tak suka? M-maafkan aku…."

Kau terus saja terpaku menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejutmu itu. Bisu dan kaku. Tubuhku panas-dingin dibuatmu, dan angin yang melewati tengkukku sama sekali tak membantu. Duuh! Tahu begitu, aku tak akan langsung terburu-buru mencoba memanggil namamu! Aku dan kebiasaan burukku itu memang terlalu!

"… Benarkah?" Tanyamu memecah kaku.

"I-iya…," jawabku. "Tapi kalau kau tak menyukai panggilan itu, aku tak akan memakainya lagi…."

Kau kembali terdiam—

"Hey, kata siapa aku tak menyukainya? Aku hanya merasa… apa itu namanya? Ja vu? De vu? Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti bahasa perancis… arrgh, sudahlah! Yang jelas aku hanya sedikit kaget saja begitu mendengarmu memberiku panggilan lucu seperti itu," terangmu memberikan penjelasan. "Dan, ayolah~ Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu! Kemari kau!"

"A-apa yang kau— Ah!"

—Lalu mengulum senyuman jahil sementara sebelah tanganmu menarikku dalam dekapan, sebelahnya lagi mengacak-acak rambutku gemas, serta kakimu meliliti kakiku bagai guling sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak.

Demi apa ini bukan mimpi?! Demi apa?! Demi apaaa?! Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi?! Yang benar?!

Ya ampun, aku tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan akan didekap seperti ini olehmu, sungguh! Tangan kekar di bahu dan rambutku, detak jantung yang teratur, dan kaki yang membelitku kuat-kuat itu… oh ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun! Aku sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi dibuatmu! Apa lagi kau mendekapku begitu erat hingga wajahku menempel ke dadamu, aroma tubuhmu yang begitu maskulin benar-benar membuatku—

"… Se? Kise?! Sadar, hoy! Kise!"

.

.

.

 _Plaaak!_

.

.

.

—Kembali dari alam khayal saat sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipiku. Telak. Hingga secara refleks aku langsung mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Aduuuuh…," ringisku sambil mengusapi pipi. "Kenapa kau menamparku?! Sakit, tahu!" Ketusku protes.

Kau ikut duduk dengan ekspresi yang -kurang lebih- sama denganku. "Kau ini bicara apa?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" Balasmu tak mau kalah. "Kau bengong dari tadi! Kupanggil-panggil, kau tak menyahut. Kuguncang-guncang bahumu, masih tak ada respon. Ya sudah, daripada aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang berpotensi kesurupan, lebih baik kau kutampar saja!" Jelasmu panjang lebar.

"Enak saja!" Protesku lagi. "Aku tidak mungkin kesurupan, tahu!" (Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat kerasukan arwah manusia?!).

"Tahu dari mana kau tidak akan kesurupan? Orang-orang yang kuat iman saja masih ada kemungkinan untuk dirasuki, apalagi orang biasa macam kita?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku sudah terbiasa melihat arwah! Aku juga bisa meminta mereka untuk melakukan apa pun yang kumau! Mana mungkin aku kesurupan?"

"Aah, mana mungkin—"

"Ooh?! Jadi kau tidak percaya?! Kuberitahu ya, ada satu yang baru saja lewat _**tepat**_ di belakangmu! Perempuan pula!"

"A-apa—"

"Dan sebagai tambahan, rahang bawahnya hilang dan jalannya merangkak! Mau kupanggilkan?!"

"H-hah?! J-jangan—"

"Hey, gadis kecil! Kemarilah! Kakak berambut biru ini ingin main— Uhmp!"

Kau tiba-tiba membekap mulutku sekuat tenaga. "Sssssttt!" Desismu ketakutan. "Iya, iya, iya, iya, iyaaaaa! Aku percaya sekarang! Aku percaya! Suruh hantu itu pergi! Aku sudah merindiiiing!"

Tak kusangka kau bisa ketakutan begini. Orang setenang dirimu bisa panik juga rupanya. Kasihan sih, tapi lucu juga kelihatannya. Toh gadis itu benar-benar ada di belakang punggungmu, sedang asyik bersandar malah. Jadi, kau…

… Kuusilli sedikit tak ada salahnya, kan?

Aku mengangguk dan perlahan kau melepaskan bekapan tanganmu dari dari mulutku. "Uugh, kau membekapku kencang sekali— Memangnya kau bisa merinding?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Apa lagi punggungku, entah kenapa jadi d-dingin sekali," ucapmu gemetaran.

"Hm? Di punggung?" Tanyaku pura-pura acuh tak acuh (Mana mungkin aku benar-benar mengacuhkanmu?) sambil melirik punggungmu. "Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu sedang bersandar di punggungmu. Memangnya tidak terasa?" Ucapku memberi tahu.

Tanpa aba-aba, kau melompat ke pangkuanku sambil memelukku erat-erat hingga dadaku sesak. "SURUH DIA PERGIIIIIII! AKU TAK MAU DIHANTUI SETAAAAN!" Jeritmu dengan wajah pucat yang disembunyikan di dadaku.

"Dia bukan setan, Aominecchi. Dia ar—"

"—AKU TIDAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA, SURUH DIA PERGIIIII!"

W-waduh, kurasa aku mulai keterlaluan kalau melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Senang sih bisa dipeluk lagi olehmu, tapi melihat gigimu sampai bergemeletuk begitu aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. Perlahan, kubelai rambutmu dengan tangan kanan sambil membisikkan permintaan maaf. Yang sebelah lagi kupakai untuk mengisyaratkan arwah si gadis agar pindah dari punggungmu.

"Hdhihaaa… hluhhuuu… (Dia… lucu…)," ucap arwah tersebut dengan susah payah.

Aku terkikik geli mendengar komentarnya. Meski rahang bawahnya benar-benar hilang, aku tahu kalau ia sedang tersenyum. Mata cokelat gelapnya yang hampir copot sebelah itu juga tak menyiratkan kejahatan. Dia arwah yang baik rupanya. Mungkin dia tersesat—

"—K-KISE?! APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?! APA DIA BELUM PERGI?!"

"Belum, aku ingin bicara padanya sebentar—"

"—JANGAN MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN LAMA DI SINI, KISE! CEPAT SURUH DIA PERGIIII!"

"Tenang saja, Aominecchi. Dia baik, kok! Dia bahkan bilang kau lucu!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SURUH DIA PERGI!"

"Ih, kau kejam sekali mengusir seorang anak kecil seperti itu! Tidak baik, tahu!"

"TAPI DIA SUDAH MATI, KISE! AKU TIDAK MAU DIIKUTI ORANG MATI! TIDAK MAUUUU!"

"Makanya, biarkan aku membicarakan ini dengannya secara baik-baik, oke? Tenanglah," ucapku sambil terus membelai rambutmu lembut agar kau bisa lebih tenang, lalu kembali memandangi arwah gadis itu. "Boleh aku bertanya, gadis kecil?"

Ia mengangguk singkat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aidhaaa… Rhikhooo… (Aida… Riko…)."

"Waah, nama yang manis—"

"—KISEEE!"

"Iya, iya! Duuh, kau ini…," balasku sambil melirik dirimu yang masih gemetar. "Yaah, seperti apa yang bisa kau lihat, temanku ketakutan. Jadi, ehm… maaf, bisa kau pergi?"

Arwah si gadis kecil bernama Aida Riko tersebut pun melirikmu sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya sopan seraya membisikkan selamat tinggal, lalu merangkak pergi hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Saat hawa keberadaannya sudah tidak terasa, mataku pun beralih padamu yang rambutnya masih terus kuelus. "Hey, Aominecchi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa punggungmu masih kedinginan?" Bisikku lembut di telingamu.

"T-tidak, sih. Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanyamu ketar-ketir bernada khawatir.

Aku tertawa kecil. Bukannya mengejek, tapi aku tak menyangka kau yang ketakutan bisa semenggemaskan ini! "Hahaha~ Tenang saja, dia sudah pergi jauh dari sini."

"Yang benar? Kau tak bohong, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Dosa."

Kau terdiam sejenak. "… Sampai dia ada di belakangku, akan kuhabisi kau!"

"Silahkan saja, Aominecchi. Toh di sini memang tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau tak percaya, kenapa tidak kau cek sendiri?"

"… B-baiklah…."

Perlahan, kau turun dari pangkuanku, menoleh ke belakang, dan -akhirnya- menghembuskan napas lega. "Hahaha, kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri, Aominecchi," komentarku sambil tertawa geli melihatmu, "Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya?" Godaku setengah mengejek setengah prihatin pada ekspresi campur-adukmu itu.

Kau langsung memalingkan wajahmu padaku dengan tatapan kesal. "Hey, kau ini bagaimana, sih?!" Omelmu jengkel. "Tentu saja aku ketakutan! Mana hawa dinginnya benar-benar menusuk tulang pula! Aku bukan orang yang terbisa melihat hal-hal gaib sepertimu, tahu!" Lanjutmu sambil membuang muka.

Kusudahi tawaku begitu menyadari sesuatu pada wajah dongkol yang sedikit pucat milikmu itu. Ya ampun, apa itu air mata yang ada di sudut matamu? "Iya, iya. Aku memang salah," ucapku mengakui kesalahan padamu yang tampak nyaris menangis itu. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu takut. Aku tak menyangka kau akan ketakutan seperti itu. Bisa kau maafkan aku?"

Kau diam. Masih tak mau menatapku.

"A-Aominecchi?"

"…."

"H-hey? Kau semarah itu padaku?"

Kau hanya melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali mengalihkan arah pandangan. Bulir-bulir air di sudut matamu sudah semakin banyak.

Spontan, aku panik. Apa keusilanku kelewat batas? Aah, jahat sekali aku membuatmu menangis! Dengan perlahan dan penuh penyesalan, kucoba untuk menggenggam tangan kananmu. Kau balas dengan lirikan tajam. "Apa?!" Hardikmu keras. Membuatku tersentak begitu kau beri perlakuan tak bersahabatmu itu. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Menyiapkan mental kalau-kalau kau akan segera menepis tanganku, membentakku, lalu pergi begitu saja—

"Apa, Kise?"

—Tapi tanganku masih kau biarkan menggenggam tanganmu. Suaramu melembut. Dan kau masih ada di hadapanku, meski butiran air masih tersangkut di pelupuk matamu.

Syukurlah, masih ada harapan untuk meminta maaf! "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aominecchi. Aku minta maaf! Aku berjanji tak akan menakutimu lagi! Sungguh! Tapi kumohon, jangan benci aku! J-jangan menangis juga!" Pintaku penuh harap.

Mimik wajahmu berubah seketika. "Haaa?! Memangnya siapa yang menangis?! Aku tidak menangis!" Ucapmu sambil buru-buru menyeka air matamu.

"Terus, kenapa matamu merah dan berair?"

"M-mataku kelilipan debu!"

"Dua-duanya?"

"Iya!"

"Dan suaramu? Kenapa jadi parau begitu?"

"Aku kedinginan! Tadi anginnya dingin sekali dan itu membuat tenggorokanku tidak enak! Uhuk, uhuk! Brrr, udaranya dingin sekali!"

"Tapi rasanya dari tadi tidak ada angin yang berhembus…."

"A-ada, kok! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, bukan memucat? Tanganmu juga tidak dingin sama sekali."

"I-ini gara-gara aku yang tak begitu tahan dingin, makanya wajahku jadi memerah begini!"

"Eh, tak tahan dingin? Tapi tampaknya kau sudah terbiasa tidur-tiduran di lantai, di tengah malam begini pula. Serius kau tak tahan dingin?"

"A-aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu, coba jelaskan kenapa kau nekat tidur-tiduran di lantai tengah malam begini hanya dengan kaus dan celana pendek?"

"…."

Sebagai bentuk pengumuman kemenangan, aku yang menahan tawa langsung menarikmu yang masih membeku kaku itu ke dalam pelukan. "Sudahlah Aominecchi, jangan berbohong terus. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menangis? Tidak ada yang salah dengan menumpahkan sedikit emosimu," ujarku kembali berusaha menenangkanmu dengan senyuman lembut dan usapan halus di punggung. "Tapi, hey, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"… Pertanyaan apa?" Jawabmu pelan dan malu-malu -yang ditutupi dengan sedikit nada malas- sambil menyembunyikan wajah merah merona itu di bahuku. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya tadi, aku jadi lupa."

Kutarik napasku dan kueratkan pelukanku. "Apa kau akan membenciku karena aku sempat menakutimu tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau akan setakut itu. Jangan benci aku…," tuturku sambil berusaha menjaga senyumku.

Sunyi. Angin berhembus satu kali. Kututup dua kelopak mataku. Menanti jawaban yang cukuplah tiga kata darimu. Tapi empat puluh detik telah terlewat. Senyum lima jariku pudar.

"Hey."

Akhirnya. Satu kata dan mataku membuka. Dua jari masing-masing mencubit pipiku di kiri-kanan. Tiga hitungan lamanya. Empat totalnya karena kau mencubit hidungku juga. Lima kata diucap dengan senyum lebar:

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Kise?"

Kutatap safir kembarmu takut-takut. "… Benarkah?" Tanyaku meminta kepastianmu.

Tawa renyah kau lontarkan beberapa saat sebelum dilanjut dengan beberapa cubitan gemasmu di kedua pipiku. "Tentu saja benar!" Jawabmu dengan cengiran sehabis tertawa. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah menyukaimu? Dan, yaa, tadi itu aku memang sempat menangis sedikit— Sedikit, ya! Cuma sedikit! Tapi, mana mungkin baru diusili segitu saja aku sampai membencimu? Kesal sebentar sih masih iya, tapi sampai membenci? Aah, kau ini, membuatku gemas saja!" Ungkapmu sambil mencubit hidungku.

Melihat respon positifmu, kuusap hidungku dengan tanganku dan kutatap kau malu-malu. "Uhm… jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Satu anggukan singkat dengan senyum lebar kau beri sebagai balasan. Lega segera membebaskan dada yang tertekan. Melepaskan napas yang tertahan. Menyembuhkan pikiran yang berantakan. Beruntunglah permintaan maafku kau terima, aku sudah bisa tenang sekarang. "Haah… syukurlah kau mau memaafkanku. Aku sempat panik saat melihatmu menangis tadi…," tuturku menghela napas sambil mengusap dada.

Seulas cengiran kau sunggingkan padaku. "Ayolah, kau berlebihan! Tak usah sampai mengurut dada begitu— Eh, sebentar," kau menyetop kalimatmu sejenak. "… Hanya aku, atau itu benar-benar batu rubi?" Tanyamu dengan pandangan takjub sambil menunjuk dadaku.

Segera kulihat arah yang kau tunjuk. Aduh, aku benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan batu rubi pemberian Momoicchi tersebut, aku terlalu asyik bercengkerama denganmu! "Oh, ini?" Kusentuh batu yang membuatmu terkagum-kagum begitu. "Kau benar, kok! Batu rubi ini hadiah dari temanku. Sebagai pembawa keberuntungan."

Mendengar penuturanku, wajah tercengangmu langsung kau arahkan padaku. Kedua pundakku kau cengkeram. "H-hadiah? S-serius?!" Gagapmu bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Serius, Aominecchi."

"Benar-benar diberikan sebagai hadiah?!"

"Iya."

"Batu rubi ini?!"

"Iya."

"Sebesar telapak tangan begini?!"

"Iya."

"Gratis?!"

"Iya— Itu hadiah, Aominecchi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu?! Batu berharga sebesar itu cukup untuk membeli selusin mobil baru!"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya! Tapi, hey," perlahan, kau melepaskan cengkeraman bahuku. Kekagetan mulai luntur dari wajahmu dan kau ganti dengan senyum simpul. "Kalian berdua… pasti berteman dekat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, ikut tersenyum. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja, temanku yang lain juga banyak. Mereka semua selalu ada untukku, dan aku menyayangi mereka semua," ucapku seraya membayangkan semua wajah teman-temanku.

Kau tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku, "Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Jaga tali persahabatan kalian semua, oke?"

Aku senang mendengar bahwa kau senang. Dengan semangat, kubuat pose hormat, "Siap, pak!" Seruku lantang dan berhasil membuatmu kembali tertawa senang.

Tapi begitu tawamu mereda, kau menghela napas panjang— Yang tampak sedikit lelah dari apa yang terdengar. Kau peluk kedua lututmu erat dan mengistirahatkan dagumu di atasnya. Arah pandanganmu kau arahkan ke lantai. Senyum yang tadinya merekah indah kini berubah… hampa? "… Aominecchi? Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku perlahan dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, kau langsung mengibas wajah murung itu dengan tawa hambar. "Tidak, kok! Tidak ada! Ahaha," tawamu cepat-cepat menyanggah ucapanku sebelum kembali tersenyum murung. "Aku hanya… ukh…."

Lalu diam. Hanya suara angin yang ada. Ingin rasanya kuusik keheningan yang mengganjal. Tetapi tidak. Karena diammu itu ternyata bukan diam biasa. Itu jenis diam yang bagai pakaian tanpa jahitan. Bagai rajutan tanpa simpul benang. Bagai bencana tanpa kehancuran. Itu jenis diam yang justru berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dalam amukan emosi luar biasa, yang telah lelah meronta dari ribuan rantai yang menjerat dan mencekik kuat-kuat, yang, oh, sudah begitu lama menunggu kesempatan untuk melontarkan kata penuh kebenaran, agar ada seseorang yang tahu betapa banyak pilu yang terpendam.

Sampai rasa tidak percaya itu tiba.

Kau tahan semuanya tepat di tenggorokan, nyaris membiarkannya keluar. Pusing. Napasmu sesak. Tubuhmu bergetar 'kedinginan'. Bimbang segera merasuki pikiran juga meluluhlantakkan segala kata yang telah tersusun sedemikian rupa, membuatmu terpaksa menelan kembali semuanya. Takut menutupi mata. Ragu menyelubungi kepala. Berbagai tanda tanya bermunculan. Katakan, atau bungkam? Bisakah aku percaya, atau tidak? Padahal, kau jelas ingin mengatakannya. Kau jelas ingin percaya. Hatimu menginginkan, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak mengizinkan.

Karena kau tak ingin terluka.

Diammu itu diam yang berkata _'Bersabarlah, aku belum siap'_.

Aku memang bukan manusia sepertimu, tapi -entah bagaimana- aku tahu semua itu begitu melihat matamu yang kini tampak keruh. Tapi aku tak mampu melakukan apa pun. Kupeluklah kedua lututku. Kutumpukan juga daguku di situ— Persis sepertimu. Lalu, aku menunggu. Hanya memandangimu yang terlarut dalam belitan pikiran-pikiran dalam itu. Menurutku kau masih tampak menawan di mataku. Ah, ralat: Kau memang akan selalu tampak menawan di mataku. Aku ingin memelukmu.

"… Mmh…," gumamanmu terdengar samar-samar. Pandanganmu yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lantai kini mencuri-curi pandang kepadaku. "… Kise?" Panggilmu pelan.

Segera kufokuskan mataku untuk menatap hanya kepada manik yang tampak tak yakin itu. "Ya, Aominecchi?" Jawabku halus.

"Sebenarnya… aku…," ada sedikit jarak pada kalimatmu itu. "… Aku iri padamu…."

Angin berhembus, tepat saat kalimatmu kembali kau gantung. Beberapa helai rambut menutupi sebagian wajahmu. Menyembunyikan wajah yang berusaha keras menggerakkan lidah. Kau kembali menatap lantai, lalu kembali menatapku. Bimbang yang mengeruhkan matamu itu kubalas dengan senyum lembut. Tak apa. Berusahalah. Aku masih mendengarkan.

Kau membalasku dengan senyum simpul, dan menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu. "… Dari dulu, aku sendirian," tuturmu pelan. Manikmu kembali menatap lantai. "Tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat denganku. Entah itu saat masih sekolah, kuliah, bahkan di tempat kerja. Semuanya sama saja. Dingin, egois, muka dua. Hanya jika aku diperlukan saja mereka menganggapku ada. Aah, jangankan teman, orang tua saja aku tidak punya. Sudah begitu, bosku sempat memecatku kemarin. Aku capek dengan dunia ini, dan aku sempat terjun dari atas sini kemarin lusa. Lucunya, aku mendarat di tempat sampah, makanya aku bisa selamat. Ahahaha…." Tawa hambar itu kembali terdengar, sambil kau sibak rambut yang menutupi pandangan dengan tangan kanan. "Tapi… kini aku bersyukur masih diberi waktu untuk hidup. Karena…."

Jeda. Kau diam, menatapku.

Punggungmu kau tegakkan dan pandanganmu lurus. Padaku. Senyummu tak lagi murung, dan keruh di matamu luruh. Tatapanmu sejuk. Senyummu teduh. Dan raut wajahmu itu adalah raut wajah seseorang yang berhasil menebas leher naga. Yang berhasil jinakkan Badai Katarina. Yang berhasil membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita. Yang berhasil meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Yang berhasil percaya. Kontradiksi yang memusingkan telah usai. Hatimu menang. Rantai-rantai itu melonggarkan jeratannya agar kau bisa menarik napas, memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menghalau kabut-kabut kebimbangan, dan, kau, sudah tak sabar untuk segera menyuarakan semua kata yang sempat tertelan.

Raut wajahmu itu berkata _'Sekarang, aku ingin kau dengar'_.

.

.

.

"… Karena aku bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

Teduh nan sejuk binar nilakandi kembar milikmu menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya hangat, namun juga sejuk. Aku terperangah mendengar penuturanmu. Apa kau benar-benar bilang begitu?

Kau tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku dan segera melanjutkan kalimatmu. "Tak perlu terkejut begitu, Kise. Kau itu berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah kutemui. Kau hangat, periang, peduli, dan apa adanya. Saat memergokimu dengan kucing itu pun aku langsung tahu kalau kau bukan orang jahat, padahal aku baru kali ini bertemu denganmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau tak bohong soal memiliki banyak teman. Jelas saja, rasanya nyaman saat bersamamu. Maka dari itu—" Perlahan, kedua tanganmu meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Semburat rona merah tipis hadir di kedua pipimu. Senyum lebar ditarik malu-malu.

"—Bisa jadikan aku salah satu temanmu?"

Kau tahu? Di saat seperti ini biasanya aku akan mempertanyakan diriku tentang kebocoran kantong bubuk mimpiku. Tapi aku sedang tak peduli soal itu! Kau! Kau bilang bahwa kau nyaman berada di dekatku! Kau bahkan ingin menjadi temanku! Itu kabar yang begitu membahagiakanku! Aku benar-benar senang dibuatmu!

Dengan tawa sebegitu riang gembira, aku balas menggenggam kedua tanganmu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja, Aominecchi! Tentu saja kau bisa!" Pekikku semringah. "Aku benar-benar senang kau ingin menjadi temanku! Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman baruku!"

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka reaksimu akan seheboh itu," tuturmu sambil tertawa geli. "Tapi, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Beruntunglah— Hey, bicara soal beruntung, kau bilang kalau rubi itu benda pembawa keberuntunganmu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dan kau melepaskan genggaman tangan kita untuk menepuk-nepuk tanganmu. "Wuaah, berarti kau juga percaya pada hal-hal yang seperti itu? Kita sama! Rubi keberuntunganmu telah memberikanmu seorang teman baru, dan— Sebentar…," kau merogoh saku celanamu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Bulu sayapku.

"… Benda keberuntunganku ini telah memberikan teman pertamaku! Mereka mempertemukan kita! Tidakkah itu hebat?" Ucapmu sambil menciumi bulu sayapku di tanganmu dengan senyum yang begitu lucu.

Segala kesenangan itu menghilang. Tubuhku gemetar seketika. Hey, itu benar-benar bulu sayapku! Aku harus segera mengambilnya kembali darimu! Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya? Apa kurampas dari tanganmu dan langsung pergi begitu saja? Tapi kau tengah memegang dan menciuminya dengan begitu sayang, mana mungkin aku tega berbuat segitu jahatnya?! Tapi jika tidak kuambil, aku akan segera berada dalam masalah besar! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku panik! Aaargh!

"Kise? Kau kenapa?"

"Eh— Huaaa!"

Menyadari wajah bingungmu yang _terlalu_ kau dekatkan dengan wajahku, aku yang kaget spontan melompat mundur. Panas langsung menyebar ke seluruh mukaku dengan cepat. "A-Aominecchi! W-wajahmu dekat sekali! Aku kaget, tahu!" Omelku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku agar suhu panas di sana cepat turun sementara kau tertawa melihatku.

"Maaf, maaf! Lucu saja melihatmu kaget sampai melompat seperti itu," komentarmu sehabis tertawa. "Lagi pula, kau bengong lagi! Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Aku tak ingin menamparmu lagi, salah-salah ada _sesuatu_ yang lewat nanti! Hiii!"

Aah, kau mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya! Dan perkataan terakhirmu barusan juga telah memberikanku ide untuk mengambil bulu sayapku darimu— Meski itu akan menjadi kebohongan keduaku….

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Aku juga tidak merasakan kehadiran lain selain kita berdua, kecuali…." Kugantung kalimatku dengan wajah serius.

Melihat perubahan ekspresiku, kau mulai bergidik ketakutan. "K-kecuali apa, Kise? Cepat katakan!" Desakmu memintaku melanjutkan.

"Aku… merasakan sesuatu (Yaitu masalahku) dari bulu di tanganmu!" Ujarku berseru menakut-nakutimu sambil menunjuk bulu sayapku yang kau pegang itu. "Bulu itu bisa membawa malapetaka besar (Untukku) jika terlalu lama disimpan oleh orang biasa (Tepatnya manusia) sepertimu. Untungnya aku tahu tempat yang aman untuk menyimpannya (Di sayapku, aku bisa minta bantuan Kurokocchi untuk 'menempelkannya' saat pulang nanti). Dan sepertinya temanku itu (Duuh, kebohongan pertama terpaksa harus kuungkit!) tidak datang juga, jadi aku bisa langsung membereskan masalah ini untukmu (Terutama untukku) secepatnya. Sini, berikan (Sumber masalah) itu padaku!" Paparku panjang lebar sambil hendak mengambil bulu sayapku di tanganmu.

Yang menjadi masalah, begitu jariku hampir menyentuhnya, kau langsung menjauhkan tanganmu dan mendekapnya erat. "Aku tidak mau!" Tolakmu tegas. "Aku tidak peduli pada semua itu. Karena—," ekspresimu melunak dan kau menatapku dengan ketetapan hati yang sudah bulat. "—Berkat inilah aku bisa mendapat teman pertamaku, setelah sekian lama. Kau tidak akan berpikir sejahat itu untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang berharga dariku, kan?"

"T-tentu tidak, Aominecchi! Tidak!" Sanggahku cepat. Aku jelas tak tega, mana kau menanyakannya dengan wajah seperti itu pula! "Maafkan aku kalau ucapanku tadi terdengar agak memaksa, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Hanya saja, apa kau serius?" Jelasku sambil meminta maaf.

"Aah, maafkan aku juga kalau aku sedikit bertingkah keras kepala, tapi… ya, aku serius." Tegasmu masih sambil mendekap bulu sayapku. "Dan yang lebih penting, apa kau tidak lelah? Ini sudah nyaris lewat tengah malam. Temanmu itu juga tidak datang-datang, kan? Huaaam~" Tuturmu mengingatkan waktu sambil menguap lebar akibat kantuk.

Oh, ya ampun! Aku benar-benar lupa waktu! Jika aku sampai terlambat, Murasakibaracchi akan segera menggembok ganda gerbang surga dan aku tak akan bisa masuk sampai besok malam! Itu bisa menambah masalah! "Be-benarkah? A-aku harus segera pulang kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Aominecchi! Maaf, aku pergi dulu!" Ucapku kelabakan memberikan salam perpisahan kilat sambil berlari menuju pintu-yang-berisi-anak-tangga. Karena aku tak mungkin asal terbang di hadapanmu begitu saja, kan?.

"Tunggu!"

 _Grep!_

Refleks, aku menengok ke arahmu yang menahan pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat. Angin kembali berhembus. Kucoba untuk sedikit menggerakkan tanganku itu, dan kau makin mengeratkan peganganmu. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapmu perlahan. "… Kenapa, Aominecchi?" Tanyaku padamu yang sekelebat sempat terlihat berwajah tidak rela itu.

"Di jam-jam seperti ini, banyak orang mabuk yang berkeliaran. Agak berbahaya. Tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang berani mengangguku. Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke depan. Bagaimana?" Tawarmu pelan.

Mana mungkin aku menolak niatan baikmu? Terutama dengan wajah seperti itu. Meskipun tak ada manusia lain yang bisa melihatku selain dirimu, kurasa tak ada salahnya membiarkanmu mencoba melindungiku. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," ujarku menyetujui tawaranmu. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajakku sambil menarik tanganmu demi mengembalikan senyum manismu.

Kita menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Kaulah yang di depan, akulah yang di belakang, dengan berpegangan tangan. Genggamanmu tidak terlalu kencang, dan tidak terlalu longgar. Dua puluh empat anak tangga terlewati. Sampai di lantai empat. Kosong. Kau membimbingku melewati lorong kosong yang remang, menuju tangga ke bawah yang berada jauh di seberang.

Kita menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Kaulah yang memimpin, akulah yang dibimbing, dengan menjalin jari. Gamitan lembutmu masih menghiasi tanganku. Empat puluh delapan anak tangga terlewati. Sampai di lantai tiga. Kosong. Kau menuntunku menyusuri lorong kosong yang temaram, menuju tangga ke bawah yang berada di ujung jalan.

Kita menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Kaulah yang menuntun, akulah yang menurut, dengan jemari bertaut. Meski dipegangi lama begitu, kukumu tidak sekali pun melukaiku. Tujuh puluh dua anak tangga terlewati. Sampai di lantai dua. Ada seseorang. Kau menarikku mendekat, berbisik padaku untuk diam dan mengabaikannya sambil menjagaku tetap aman, menuju tangga terakhir di depan sana.

Kita menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Kaulah yang tinggal di sini, akulah yang pergi, dengan genggaman yang enggan dipisah kembali. Saat terpisah pun, kehangatan hatimu masih begitu terasa di tanganku. Sembilan puluh enam anak tangga terlewati. Sampai di lantai dasar. Hanya ada kita. Kau mengantarku melewati pintu keluar, pekarangan depan, dan akhirnya menghentikan langkah di ambang gerbang.

Kau berdiri di sisi dalam, dan aku di sisi luar. Saling hadap, saling tatap. Senyap.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Aominecchi!" Ucapku berterima kasih, lalu menaikkan kepala dan memberimu senyum manis. Berat rasanya meninggalkanmu sendiri, tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang secepat mungkin.

Senyum milikmu kembali mengembang. "Tak perlu berterima kasih begitu, ah! Itu bukan apa-apa," timpalmu sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi, kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Iya."

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"… Aku bukan anak kecil, Aominecchi."

"B-bukan begitu maksudku! Kereta terakhir sudah berangkat dari tadi, lho!"

"Tak apa, aku masih bisa naik bis."

"Bis juga sudah tidak ada yang lewat!"

"Tapi tadi ada satu yang lewat di ujung gang sana…."

"K-kau salah lihat! Itu pasti bis yang hendak kembali ke terminal!"

"Begitu? Aku akan cari taksi—"

"—Eeeh! Jangan, jangan! Taksi yang beroperasi malam hari itu berbahaya! Salah-salah, nanti kau malah dibawa entah kemana!"

"B-baiklah… aku jalan kaki saj—"

"—Ooy! Memangnya kau tak ingat ceritaku tadi?! Aku yang cuma pakai kemeja kantor saja ditodong pisau di siang bolong! Di siang bolong! Bagaimana denganmu di tengah malam begini?! Ngeri aku membayangkannya!"

"L-lalu… aku harus apa?"

"K-kau boleh… menumpang di apartemenku malam ini…."

Hey, berhentilah membuatku gemas! Aku jadi tidak bisa pergi nantinya! Itu tawaran yang benar-benar-sungguh-sangat menggoda sekali! Tapi mau-tak-mau, aku harus pulang. Kuhela napas panjang dan kupeluk bahumu erat. "Terima kasih banyak untuk perhatiannya, terima kasiiih sekali. Tapi, aku bisa kok menjaga diriku sendiri," bisikku lembut di telingamu sebelum melepaskan pelukanku.

Kau masih saja menatapku dengan kekhawatiran di wajahmu. "Yang benar?"

Aku mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkanmu. "Oh, bukankah besok kau harus mulai bekerja? Maaf telah membuatmu terjaga sampai larut begini. Setelah ini, segeralah beristirahat. Oke?"

Pada akhirnya, kau mengangguk juga. "Baiklah…," jawabmu sendu. "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa di jalan, cepat kembali ke sini dan cari aku! Aku akan langsung membukakan pintu untukmu. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Perilakumu itu benar-benar menggemaskan! Kutarik napas sebentar untuk menguatkan hati, "Aku… pergi dulu, Aominecchi."

"Ya…," gumammu pelan. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "… Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku tak kuasa melihatmu tersenyum paksa. Segera kuberbalik badan dan mulai mengambil langkah. Aku tak begitu tahu harus pergi ke mana, pokoknya lurus terus sampai kau kembali memasuki gedung apartemenmu. Kulangkahkan kakiku terus-menerus hingga sampai di ujung gang. Hey, kalau aku berbelok ke sini, gedung apartemenmu akan tertutupi bangunan-bangunan lain dan aku punya kesempatan untuk langsung melesat pulang! Sempurna! Tapi, tunggu. Apa kau sudah masuk ke apartemenmu? Kulirik belakangku….

… Oh, kau sudah masuk! Kukira kau akan terus menatapku di depan gerbang, ternyata tidak. Fyuuh, akhirnya sayapku bisa dikembangkan! Kukepakkan sebentar untuk pemanasan, dan aku pun segera lepas landaaas! Angin malam menerpaku yang tengah melesat kencang. Aku terus dan terus menaikkan kecepatan hingga menembus awan. Biasanya aku akan melakukan sedikit manuver saat sampai di sana, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai!

Tak begitu lama kemudian, aku sudah berada di depan kubah surga. Sedikit lagi aku sampai! Kupejamkan mataku sambil melesat menembus kubah bening tersebut, dan pendaran cahaya lembut saat tubuhku mengenai kubah itu segera menyelimutiku. Seluruh rasa pegal di sayapku seketika menguap. Nyaman rasanya. Kubuka kembali mataku saat cahaya tersebut memudar. Gerbang surga segera terlihat. Murasakibaracchi masih di sana! Syukurlah! Segera kukepakkan sayapku cepat-cepat menuju gerbang.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, aku langsung menarik napas untuk menguatkan suara. "Murasakibaracchiiii!" Teriakku memanggilnya yang sedang asyik mengunyah roti tak jauh dari gerbang. "Tolong bukakan gerbangnyaaaa!"

Beruntunglah ia segera mendengarkan teriakanku. "Mpph! Syhebenhaaar! (Mpph! Sebentaaar!)" Balasnya dengan mulut penuh makanan sambil terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri gerbang. Sisa roti di tangannya langsung dijejalkan ke dalam mulut -setelah semua isinya ditelan, tentu saja- sebelum melepaskan kunci gerbang yang dikalungkan di lehernya dan membukakan gerbang untukku. Setelah aku masuk (Dengan napas terengah, capek terus-menerus menambah kecepatan begitu!), dia langsung mengunci gerbang tersebut dan mengalungkan kembali kuncinya.

Aku masih sibuk mengatur napas saat Murasakibaracchi mengeluarkan gembok-gembok besar dari saku khusus yang berada di seragamnya dan memasangkannya di gerbang. "Hey, Kisechin," panggilnya setelah semuanya terpasang. "Kau pergi lama sekali. Aku sampai kelaparan menunggumu kembali. Untung kau datang tepat pada saatnya aku menggembok gerbang."

"Waah, yang benar?" Tanyaku dengan mata membulat senang. "Kau menungguku kembali?"

"Iya. Coba kau lihat," Murasakibaracchi mengeluarkan kantong permennya dan memperlihatkan isinya padaku— Kosong. "Sambil menunggumu kembali, aku makan satu permen setiap lima menit. Tapi saat permenku habis semua, kau belum datang juga. Ya sudah, aku titip beli roti pada Kurochin yang sedang lewat. Untung kau sekarang sudah datang, Kisechin. Karena yang tadi itu adalah roti terakhirku." Ceritanya panjang-lebar.

Ooh, pantas saja. Tapi kasihan juga sudah membuatnya menunggu sampai kelaparan begitu. Lagi pula, kalau saja dia tidak menungguku, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa masuk. Jadi… kurasa cukup adil kalau aku benar-benar membelikannya permen sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Hoo, begitukah?" Ucapku menanggapi cerita salah satu temanku itu. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu sampai seperti itu, Murasakibaracchi. Juga terima kasih sudah mau menungguku kembali! Kalau tidak, mungkin aku masih berada di luar gerbang sekarang ini."

Sepasang ametis itu ditutup saat kepala berhelai lembayung panjangnya dipakai mengangguk. "Tapi, kau benar-benar akan membelikanku permen, bukan? Kau masih ingat, kan? Iya, kan?"

Aku tertawa begitu diberi serentetan tanda tanya dengan nada yang jauh lebih semangat dari biasanya. "Hahaha! Tenang saja! Aku ingat, kok! Tapi jangan lupa untuk membagi permennya dengan yang lain, oke?"

"Mmh, baiklah…," gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi, memangnya masih ada toko permen yang buka? Yang murah juga, kalau bisa? Aku takut uangku tidak cukup," ujarku sambil memeriksa uang di sakuku. Hanya ada tujuh keping koin emas dan tiga keping koin perak.

"Ada," jawabnya cepat dengan mata berbinar. "Toko permen langgananku masih buka. Permen di sana murah dan banyak jenisnya. Rasanya juga enak semua. Terutama permen cokelatnya. Aku yakin Kisechin dan yang lain akan suka. Ayo kita pergi ke sana sekarang," ajakmu sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku pun membiarkan Murasakibaracchi menarikku mengikutinya menuju toko permen yang ia katakan. Semoga harga permen di sana sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang kupunya….

* * *

Sekembalinya dari toko permen (Harga permen di sana ternyata benar-benar murah. Aku bahkan bisa membeli permen cokelat itu satu kantong besar, bonus empat tangkai permen lolipop karena Murasakibaracchi adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap), aku langsung pergi ke ruang penyucian. Ruangan itu beratap tinggi juga begitu luas. Dan meskipun tak berjendela, tapi ada angin sepoi yang bertiup di dalamnya. Dinding dan lantainya dari pualam. Pintunya putih cemerlang, dengan ukiran-ukiran indah berlapis emas. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah pancuran besar yang dikelilingi oleh banyak kolam. Pancuran besar tersebut memancurkan air suci. Kolam-kolam di sekitarnya juga penuh berisikan air suci.

Kubuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat kucoba untuk menangkup sedikit air dengan kedua telapak tanganku, rasanya seperti tersetrum. Maklum saja, aku sempat berbohong dua kali saat di dunia manusia. Itulah penyebabnya. Untunglah sensasi setruman itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, dan kubasuh mukaku dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang. Mulanya kulit wajahku seakan mati rasa, tapi tak lama kemudian semua sensasi tersebut hilang dan berganti dengan kesejukan yang menenangkan. Syukurlah… berarti aku sudah bersih sekarang. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat indah tersebut untuk kembali ke ruanganku.

Singkat saja, aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruanganku. Saat aku baru saja mengeluarkan kunci ruanganku, tahu-tahu Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, dan Murasakibaracchi datang menghampiriku. Momoicchi bilang bahwa Murasakibaracchi membagikan permen pada Kurokocchi dan dirinya, lalu memberitahu kalau aku yang membelikannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengajakku makan permen bersama-sama. Dan karena semuanya sudah berada di depan pintu ruanganku, kupersilahkan mereka masuk.

Kami pun duduk dan makan bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Saling bertukar cerita, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Keseluruhan hari ini pun menyenangkan. Aku bisa menghabiskan malam _denganmu_ , dan menyelesaikan waktu yang tersisa bersama teman-temanku. Betapa bahagianya—

— _BRAAAAK!_

Pintu ruanganku tiba-tiba dibanting kencang hingga mengejutkan aku dan yang lainnya. Itu Midorimacchi. Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa membanting pintu ruanganku jika aku sedang usil menyembunyikan barang-barangnya, tapi kali ini tampak jelas ada sesuatu yang _salah_. Napasnya tak beraturan. Rambutnya awut-awutan. Raut wajahnya bagai habis dikejar singa kelaparan; Panik luar biasa. Dirinya adalah sosok yang tenang, dan melihatnya sekacau itu berarti ia punya hal buruk untuk dikatakan.

"M-Midorin?" Momoicchi angkat suara. "Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Midorimacchi langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan ketidaktenangan yang tak luntur jua dari wajahnya. "Momoi, kau yang memberikan batu rubi pada Kise, kan?!" Tanyanya serius. "Di mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk kaku. "Ah, I-iya," balasnya gugup. "Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan di sekitaran gerbang kemarin…."

"Apa ada orang lain di sana sebelum kau menemukannya?"

"A-aku sendirian saja waktu itu."

"Apa kau melihat rubi merah lain?"

"T-tidak."

"Dan," Midorimacchi menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau rubi itu pembawa keberuntungan?"

Momoicchi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu bungkam. Diam. Cukup lama untuk membuat Midorimacchi tidak sabaran. "Oy! Momoi, jawab! Siapa yang—"

"—Ketua."

Kini ganti Midorimacchi yang bungkam. Dengan mata terbelalak.

Perlahan, Momoicchi kembali bersuara. "Uuhm… w-waktu itu aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau. Saat kudekati, ternyata itu batu rubi. Baru saja kupungut rubi tersebut, tahu-tahu ketua sudah berdiri di belakangku— D-dia muncul begitu saja! Padahal aku yakin kalau dia tidak ada di sana sebelumnya! Sungguh! A-aku pun menyapanya dan begitu dia melihat rubi di tanganku, dia bilang ada baiknya kalau aku berikan pada Ki-chan sebagai pembawa keberuntungan…," tuturnya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Akashi rupanya! Gawat!" Midorimacchi mengacak-acak rambutnya berang begitu Momoicchi selesai bercerita. "Tak kusangka, perkiraanku benar! Ini benar-benar buruk!" Rutuknya kesal sambil mengusap muka dengan kedua tangan.

Murasakibaracchi yang diam mengulum cokelat terdengar menggumam. "Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya pendek.

Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Midorimacchi menghela napas pendek. "Biar kuberitahu pada kalian semua, terutama kau, Kise! Dengar baik-baik!" Serunya sambil menunjuk wajahku. "Sepulang bertugas, aku langsung mencari tahu tentang batu rubi itu. Itu bukan rubi biasa. Batu rubi itu— Oh, tidak."

 _Shriiiiing_

Penjelasannya terpotong saat rubi di dadaku tiba-tiba bersinar merah menyilaukan. Bukan merah delima, tapi merah _darah_. Sinarnya benar-benar menyilaukan hingga aku hanya mampu membuka mataku dengan jarak pandang yang tidak seberapa. Semuanya menutupi mata dengan tangan dan berusaha menggapaiku. Tapi tangan mereka terus menembus tubuhku! Kucoba untuk balik berusaha menggapai mereka. Tidak bisa juga! Tanganku malah menembus tangan mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

Tanpa aba-aba, cahaya dari rubi tersebut bersinar dua kali lipat lebih menyilaukan dari sebelumnya.

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Seberkas cahaya merah muncul di tengah-tengah suatu ruangan. Perlahan, cahaya merah tersebut kian membesar dan mulai membentuk sesosok malaikat. Bertubuh tinggi semampai, berkulit terang, dan berambut pirang. Saat malaikat tersebut telah terbentuk lengkap wujudnya, cahaya itu membawa tubuhnya melayang ke atas sebuah meja.

 _Meja penyiksaan_.

Meja tersebut terbuat dari besi yang tebal. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk meletakkan tubuh tinggi itu di atasnya. Sabuk-sabuk di berbagai sisi permukaan meja segera melingkarkan diri pada sosok yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Kedua pergelangan tangan, kedua pergelangan kaki, leher, hingga keningnya ikut dibelenggu begitu erat. Bagian kaki meja yang memiliki tuas dongkrak di sisi dekat bagian kepala bergerak, membuat posisinya sedikit condong ke depan beberapa derajat. Cahaya yang tadi menyelimutinya pun memudar begitu semuanya _siap_.

Kemudian, matanya terbuka.

Kelopaknya mengerjap-ngerjap lambat. Penglihatannya masih buram dan kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul semua. Namun, pandangannya sudah terlebih dahulu melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Realita segera menohok kepala. Ratna cempaka kembar melebar ketakutan. Wajah memucat. Napas sesak. Air mata keluar. Ia ingin berteriak minta pertolongan, namun pita suaranya sulit diajak bekerja sama. Bernapas saja sudah susah, apa lagi berteriak? Sebagai gantinya, bola matanya digerakkan ke segala arah; berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Gelap. Jarak penglihatannya terbatas karena absennya cahaya. Meskipun demikian, jelas bahwa dirinya tengah berada di dalam suatu ruangan asing yang cukup luas. Dindingnya sewarna arang, dengan banyak rak yang berisi berbagai macam barang― Apa itu kapak yang berada di salah satu rak? Ketinggian langit-langitnya sedang dengan lampu yang padam. Sarang laba-laba di mana-mana. Debu mengkontaminasi udara. Sedangkan perabot yang ada hanyalah sebuah kursi dan meja tepat di sebelah meja yang ditidurinya. Tidak ada hal lain lagi di sana.

Berbagai tanda tanya bermunculan dalam pikiran. Ini jelas bukan ruangannya. Malaikat itu sungguh tidak tahu ada di mana ia atau mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sana. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan kawan-kawannya? Mereka semua pasti khawatir dan sedang mencari-carinya. Sosok berambut pirang tersebut pun membulatkan tekadnya. Pokoknya, ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar!

Seluruh tubuhnya digerakkan kuat-kuat demi membebaskan diri dari sabuk-sabuk yang menahannya. Tapi tak seinci pun sabuk-sabuk itu melonggar.

Dicobanya lagi dengan tenaga dua kali lipat hingga meja tempatnya ditahan ikut bergetar. Gagal. Tubuhnya tidak kuat.

Ganti rencana, ia berhenti meronta dan hanya memutar-mutar kedua pergelangan tangannya. Jemari panjangnya pun turut berusaha menggapai-gapai kait pengunci sabuknya. Kali ini berhasil! Pengait sabuk di tangan kanannya berhasil diangkatnya. Ia hanya tinggal mengeluarkan pengait itu dari lubang lilitan sabuk untuk membebaskan tangannya―

"Mau ke mana, Kise Ryouta?"

―Sampai seorang malaikat― Ralat. Sampai seorang _pemimpin_ malaikat menegurnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat. Rambutnya merah dengan _heterochromia_ merah-jingga yang terfokus melihatnya. Hawa keseriusan di sekitarnya begitu kontras dengan senyum yang mengembang di sana. Langkahnya diambil dengan pelan dan tenang, mendekati tempatnya yang terikat. Semakin banyak langkah yang diambilnya, semakin teranglah ruangan tersebut hingga Kise bisa melihat jelas apa barang-barang yang terpajang di rak yang hampir memenuhi semua bagian dinding ruangan; _senjata._

Matanya terbelalak. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka tengah berada di dalam ruang hukuman. Ia juga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. Terlebih itu ketuanya. Ketakutan melingkupinya begitu melihat aura _berbahaya_ dari orang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ketika sosok tersebut sudah berdiri di hadapannya, hanya bibirnya yang mampu bergerak. "K-k-k-ketua?" Gagapnya seraya gemetaran. "A-a-apa yang―"

"―Shhhhh~"

Sang ketua meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman; Diam. Manik dwiwarna itu memandangnya sejenak, dan melirik pengait yang terbuka di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Tidak usah kaku begitu, Ryouta. Aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk memanggil namaku," Cakapnya ringan. Tangannya menurunkan kembali pengait tersebut, lalu kembali menatapnya. Dengan senyum yang melebar. "Tapi, kulihat kau tengah berusaha melarikan diri," tuturnya sambil mengusap tangan kanan yang gemetar itu sekilas. "Kau tahu? Rasanya aku tak pernah mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Sekarang, coba panggil namaku seperti halnya kau memanggil yang lain, dan kau akan kumaafkan untuk yang satu ini."

Kise menelan ludah. Bingung dengan perintah tidak biasa yang diberikan. "K-k-kenapa?" Tanyanya masih tergagap.

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, sang ketua hanya tertawa. Binar matanya hampa, namun mulutnya tergelak. Menghasilkan sebuah tawa hambar yang menakutkan. "'Kenapa?' kau tanya?" Ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan begitu gelaknya usai. Menyisakan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau bertanya mengapa kau harus meminta maaf? Tentu saja, itu karena―"

Kemudian, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan sejajar kepala dan menjentikkan jarinya.

 _Klik!_

Raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Senyumnya hilang. Digantikan dengan rahang yang mengeras. Sorot oniksnya lebih tajam dari pedang. Murka menutupi wajahnya. Hawa berbahaya yang menyelimutinya semakin memekat bagaikan asap. Aura gelap yang ikut dibawanya pun turut bertambah berat. Suhu udara di sana turun mendadak. Dingin membekukan. Keseriusan mutlak yang mengerikan.

"―Kau telah membuat masalah."

Tepat selesai berucap, semua sabuk-sabuk yang mengikat Kise tiba-tiba mengencang begitu kuat. _Semua_. Terlalu cepat, hingga ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan. Lengannya menggelinjang. Tungkainya meronta. Pergelangan tangannya bergetar hebat. Pergelangan kakinya bergerak-gerak liar. Jari-jari miliknya memucat. Kulit di sekitar keningnya yang juga dibelenggu mulai ikut kehilangan warna, hasil dari cengkeraman sabuk di kepala. Yang paling parah adalah lehernya. Berbeda dengan sabuk lain yang kini diam, sabuk di lehernya itu terus-menerus mengencang. Permukaan kasarnya menggores kulit di sana sambil tak henti-hentinya menekan tenggorokan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Air mata tumpah ruah. Irisnya perlahan bergerak makin naik seiring dengan cekikan yang semakin kencang. Biru rambati wajahnya. Tak ada jerit atau teriakan yang keluar dari juluran lidah atau bibir yang terbuka; hanya ceguk tertahan yang berusaha meraup udara.

Tanpa memedulikan keadaan malaikat di depannya, sang ketua menundukkan kepalanya. "Semua barang di sini adalah milikku, Ryouta. Mereka tunduk padaku. Termasuk meja yang kau tiduri ini. Sekarang, jika kau ingin aku membiarkanmu bernapas, bisa panggil namaku?" Bisiknya di telinga kanan Kise.

Tak ada pilihan. Di antara napas yang berantakan, ia coba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga agar bisa bersuara. "A… Akh… kha… shii… cchhiii…," ceracaunya memanggil nama yang diminta dengan pelafalan tidak jelas. Gencetan sabuk di lehernya benar-benar menyiksa.

Wajah sang ketua yang dipanggilnya 'Akashicchi' melunak. Senyum kembali terpajang. Tatapan mematikannya menghilang. "Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengucapkannya," komentarnya singkat sambil tertawa pelan. "Hmm… sepertinya kau jadi sulit bicara, ya? Biar kubantu," ia pun kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan sabuk-sabuk tersebut sedikit melonggarkan belitannya. Dipandangilah sosok yang langsung menghirup udara banyak-banyak di depannya. Begitu tergesa hingga sesekali terbatuk keras. Membiarkannya mengambil napas sejenak, ia pergi untuk mengambil kursi yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Perabot tersebut diangkat dan diletakkannya tepat di tempatnya berdiri semula. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, matanya kembali terarah padanya; si malaikat pirang.

Akashi diam. Ekspresi netral yang tampak berpikir dalam-dalam. Punggung bersangga pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Menatap wajah sengsara itu hingga ia yakin bahwa kebutuhannya akan udara telah terpuaskan. Menunggunya siap diajak bicara. Saat gerakan naik-turun dadanya kembali normal, barulah mulutnya dibuka. "Ryouta," panggilnya. "Apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Shintarou tentang rubi yang kau pakai?"

Kise yang baru menstabilkan napasnya melirik ketuanya. Ia benar-benar diawasi rupanya. "T-tidak," jawabnya singkat. Suaranya serak. "D-dia baru mau menceritakannya, ta-tapi tahu-tahu rubinya bercahaya dan aku sudah berada d-di sini…," tuturnya sedikit tersendat. Napas dikumpulkan sebelum melanjutkan. "M-memang, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa a-aku berada di sini? M-masalah apa yang kau maksud, A-Akashicchi?"

Senyum maklum muncul di wajah sang ketua. "Biar kutanyakan beberapa hal dulu kepadamu," balasnya seraya menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya. "Kau sudah tahu kalau salah satu tugasku adalah mengawasi kinerja setiap malaikat, malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan peri dengan menggunakan _Emperor Eyes_ , bukan?"

Menelan ludah, ia menjawab. "I-iya."

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau mata hanya dapat digunakan untuk melihat, benar?"

"B-benar."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu tentang Rubi Tahanan?"

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia memberi jawaban. "A-aku tidak tahu…."

Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pengakuannya. Senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan untukmu," ujarnya sambil menautkan jemari-jemarinya sebagai tempat mengistirahatkan dagunya. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan kedua belah sikutnya bertumpu pada betis kanannya. "Rubi itu bisa membuat pemiliknya mendengarkan semua percakapan antara si pemakai dengan yang diajaknya bicara. Rubi itu juga memiliki kekuatan untuk memindahkan si pemakai ke tempat yang pemiliknya inginkan. Penggunaan batu rubi ini hanya untuk tahanan yang dalam masa percobaan, makanya disebut Rubi Tahanan," paparnya memberi penjelasan. "Dan apa yang ada di dadamu itu―"

Senyum maklum berganti _seringai_. Punggung kembali direbahkan pada sandaran kursinya. Tautan jemari dibuka. Tangan kembali dilipat di depan dada. "―Adalah Rubi Tahanan milikku."

Kise bungkam. Bola mata membulat. Sepasang topas di dalamnya melebar. Tarikan napas meningkat cepat. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Resah menyiksa dada dan gelisah menggerayangi kepala begitu fakta telah diucap oleh sang ketua. "J-j-jadi… k-kau… kau―"

Tawa pelan menguar. Memotong pertanyaan yang gelagapan diutarakan. Reaksi yang disuguhkan benar-benar sesuai perkiraan. "―Ya, Ryouta," lanjutnya begitu tawanya reda. Kaki kanannya diturunkan dan ia beranjak dari kursinya. Begitu ia telah berdiri tegak, raut wajahnya kembali berubah. Ia mendekati sang malaikat yang terikat dengan gilap mata kelam. "Aku mungkin harus membagi _Emperor Eyes_ ku untuk mengawasi yang lain, tapi telingaku tetap bisa mendengar obrolanmu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan dengan _manusia_ _itu_. Semuanya," ungkapnya penuh keseriusan sambil terus melangkah.

Kise tak bisa bergerak. Hanya mampu menatap merah dan jingga yang tajam terpaku pada oniks kuningnya. Begitu ia sampai di hadapannya, diperkecillah jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berikatan dengan manusia, Ryouta. Terutama dengan si rambut biru itu. Aku masih bisa menoleransi perbuatanmu yang menyelamatkannya karena setelah kulihat arsipnya, itu memang belum waktunya," tuturnya pelan dengan nada _menusuk_ sebelum meninggikan suaranya. "Tapi yang tidak bisa kuterima, adalah kau yang malah berteman dengannya! Dia orang jahat, Ryouta! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ia adalah salah satu calon penghuni neraka?!"

Mendengar penuturan bercampur amarah dari sang ketua, ia terkejut luar biasa. Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya diam saja. "Tidak!" Tentangnya keras dengan tenaga yang didapatnya entah dari mana. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Dia bukan orang jahat! Aku mengawasinya sendiri selama tiga tahun dan dia orang baik! Apa dosanya sampai kau menyebutnya orang jahat calon penghuni neraka, hah?!"

Giliran Akashi yang tersentak. Tak menyangka akan balas dibentak. Ia mundur selangkah, menjauhkan jarak dengan wajah gusar yang sama sekali tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Lemas. Lagi pula, apa itu barusan? Seorang malaikat mengawasi manusia tiga tahun lamanya? Dan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Energi yang dimilikinya serasa menghilang begitu saja. Mata yang kehilangan binarnya tersebut diarahkan pada Kise. Mendung dan muram. "… Apa kau tahu kalau kau dulunya adalah manusia? Sama seperti instrukturmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanyanya lemah.

"I-iya," jawabnya pelan. Perubahan aura di sekitar ketuanya itu membuatnya sedikit iba. Tampak begitu terpukul begitu mendengar bantahannya barusan.

"Pernahkah dia menceritakan apa pun soal itu? Coba ceritakan apa yang kau tahu."

"K-Kurokocchi bilang kalau dulu dia berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama denganku. Kurokocchi meninggal karena sakit, jauh sebelum aku meninggal saat terjadi kebakaran besar di sana. Jadi, begitu Kagamicchi yang membawaku ke surga memberitahunya, Kurokocchi langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi calon instrukturku di pelatihan nanti saat aku sudah cukup besar."

"Apa Tetsuya juga memberitahumu siapa yang mengubahmu menjadi malaikat?"

"T-tidak… dia diam setiap kali aku menanyakannya. Begitu pula saat aku bertanya pada Kagamicchi atau yang lainnya."

Akashi menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Jarinya kembali bertaut sebagai tempat mengistirahatkan dahinya. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan kali ini sikutnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. "Tahu alasan utama yang membuatku benar-benar marah saat tahu kau berteman dengan manusia berambut biru itu? Aomine Daiki, kalau aku tidak salah sebut?"

"K-karena aku berteman dengan manusia?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Lebih spesifik lagi. Hal ini jugalah yang membuatku tahu kalau dia akan menjadi calon penghuni neraka."

"A-aku tidak tahu," Kise menyerah. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kebakaran di panti asuhan itu."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Yeaaay, akhirnya saya apdet! Gimana? Apa jumlah _words_ nya cukup mengenyangkan? Kalau kurang, bilang aja! Saya juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ini keknya luamaaaa banget dilanjutnya, banyak masalah di RL. Dari ide yang nggak jalan, kurang asupan, saya yang keluar dari kelompok _band_ (dan itu bikin rapot ngedelep kek _Titanic,_ masih untung saya naik kelas. Tapi gak tau deh kedepannya gimana) ampe ribut ma ortu gara-gara ntar-kuliah-sastra-mo-kerja-apa juga ada. Apa lagi sekarang saya udah kelas tiga SMA… _kokoro_ saya mesti kuat… *angkat barbel* #plak.

Terus, iya, _ending_ buat _chapter_ ini emang begitu. Akashinya juga begitu (Btw, saya bingung ngegambarin mata beda warnanya dia pake batu permata apa. Ada yang bisa bantu?). Tapi saya tegaskan, _**INI BUKAN JENIS CERITA DI MANA SI KORBAN JATUH CINTA SAMA PEMBUNUHNYA!**_ _ **N!**_ Aomine sendiri juga **enggak** ngebunuh Kise! Ada alasannya sendiri kenapa Aomine jadi yang bertanggung jawab atas kebakaran ntu, dan alasannya jelas bukan buat ngebunuh Kise! Akashi pun sebenernya bukan _villain_ di sini! Saya paling cuma nyeritain gamblangnya aja (dari apa yang bakal diceritain Akashi ke Kise) di _chapter_ 4 nanti, karena ini alurnya maju terus pantang munduuuuuur! XD #plak. Tapi saja ngerencanain buat ngebikin _chapter_ ekstra yang isinya cerita masa lalu Kise ma Aomine, kok. Biar semuanya terungkap, huahahahaha~ #ditabogh.

* * *

Udahlah, saudara-saudara. Daripada main tebak-tebakan(?) berujung su'udzon ama si mine, mending bales ripiu, yuk!

 **97531** : (Sebentar, kok rasanya kenal… *baca ulang isi _review_ nya* … ini Friann, bukan? Situ ganti _username_ , ya? #soktau #dipentung). Yeaay, saya berhasil ngelanjutin! \ ^W^ / *tebar _confetti_ *. Baru dipanggil doang masa udah kasian? Tapi iya sih, kan Kise anak baek, makanya sekalinya kenapa-napa pasti banyak yang ngekhawatirin! (- diem-diem sirik #duagh). Ahahaha, bolehlah~ toh dia ngeharem di sono #hush. Tapi kalo dikau suka _pairing_ ijo-kuning, di profil saya ada ntu ff MidoKi buat _event_ CPC tahun kemaren, judulnya 'Gila'. Itu _**gore**_ pertama saya di _fandom_ KnB. Saya bahkan bikin MV khusus buat ff ntu. Monggo dicek~ #promosi. Iya nih, dia dulunya manusia. Tuh di _chapter_ ini udah saya konfirmasi. Soal masa lalu Kise ma Aomine juga udah saya informasiin di atas. Kalau mau ngorek masa lalu mereka, ikutin terus kelanjutan ff ini ya!

Kalo saya sih mau nyemilin gula satu toples juga enggak bakal batuk, tapi karena tenggorokan orang kondisinya beda-beda, disesuain aja deh. Toh cuma buat _charm_ mainan gitu XD.

Iya, maaf, ya. Selain karena saya demennya _gore_ yang 'bersih', _rate_ M kan isinya bukan cuma 'ehem-ehem' doang. Topik-topik dewasa lainnya kan juga ada. Makanya saya pasangnya _rate_ M biar bisa nulis sesuai apa yang saya rencanain, bukan gegara udah nanggung _rate_ M. Jadi, maafkan saya dan mohon pengertiannya, ya! *nunduk*. Tapi kalo soal _gore_ yang _hot_ (dalam artian saya)… udah saya pikirkan. Jangan pundung di pojokan dulu makanya! Dan… saya nggak nyangka bakal ketemu sesama kanibal(?) di sini. Selain potong-potong, rebus-rebus, dan goreng-goreng, apa situ demen yang dipanggang ama dibakar ala _steak_ ato _barbecue_? :3

Kalo _chapter_ ini gimana? Apa memuaskan? Apa panjangnya kaya rel kereta api Sabang-Merauke? #gakadawoy #dibanting. Tapi saya minta maaf ya kalau yang ini enggak bisa diapdet cepet kaya dua _chapter_ ntu. Banyak masalah di sini…. He? Rasanya saya belum ada yang ngeneror apa-apa selama ini. Apa berarti ini apdetnya masih terbilang cepet? #dibom. _Bye_ - _bye_ juga! Mohon ditunggu _chapter_ berikutnya, ya! Semoga dikau suka dengan _chapter_ ini dan terima kasih sudah _review_! ^w^

 **Hyenie** : Ini udah dilanjut, kok! Suka ceritanya? Waah, terima kasih banyaaak! Semoga dikau suka dengan _chapter_ ini, dan terima kasih sudah _review_! ^w^

* * *

Okelah, sebagai penutup, saya pengen tau bagian mana yang kalian suka. Fluffnya bagus nggak? Deskripsi 'diamnya' Aomine ntu gimana? (Saya nulisnya beneran pake hati itu XD #plak) Ceritain dong di kolom _review_! Dari yang jelek-jelek macem _Typo_ dan kesalahan ejaan ampe yang bagus macem krisar (Kritik-saran) bahkan pujian dan sebagainya juga mohon disampaikan lewat kolom _review_. Tombol _fav_ dan _follow_ juga bisa dipencet dan profil saya juga silahkan dicek. Semua pendapat anda akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame_ , ya! Ntar ampe ada yang kebakaran bisa bahaya loh! Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya! Sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran pecandu(?) Fr*it T*a, dan salam semanis hubungan AoKi untuk kalian semua! XD

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

(P.s 1: Sori buat Kagami yang di sini muncul nama doang, juga Aida Riko yang cuma nebeng lewat jadi hantu. Gomennaassaaii #dihajar)

(P.s 2: Ada yang nutis merek pemutih bajunya Aomine? X3)


End file.
